


Risking It All

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale
Genre: 10 years on the surface, Adult Frisk, Adult Language, Adult Situations, Anxiety, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Fear, Gen, Guilt, Lemon, Undertale Pacifist Timeline, Undertale Post Pacifist Route, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Frisk spent years in the Underground, fighting to free the monsters, but even while the Resets that occurred did not affect her, it affected the world around her and the surface is not what she had hoped it would be for herself. Feeling guilty over the past, Frisk pushes forward to try and forge a life for herself as a young adult. She severs all her ties with the monsters in her guilt, but fate has other ideas and even after ten years, there are some things that haven't changed...
Relationships: Frisk & Mettaton, Frisk & Toriel, Frisk/Sans, Papyrus & Frisk, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans & Mettaton, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Toriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author: Shippo7842

My friends say I have been alone too long... okay that is a lie. That would require having a social life to have friends. Frisk needed a date. She couldn’t appear desperate or alone or they will all know. She looked at the only photo left from the underground. It is of her and the gang. Good times… but it has been almost 10 years since that day. Frisk still was 16 back then and hopeful of her parents taking her back. Little did she know that outside of the underground the Resets also affected the outside world. Her parents were looking for a little 8 year old girl who disappeared near Mt. Ebbot. They couldn’t nor wouldn’t be able to understand how all of this worked. It wasn’t their fault that she had these abilities to Reset. Not that she would anyway since she made the promise to Sans that she wouldn’t. Speaking of which she made sure not to make contact with them ever since she parted with them. In attempts to escape she did some awful things to get out. One being killing everyone to make it out. Which failed miserably but she had her fair share of deaths down there as well. Did it justify when she was about 14 to go on a killing spree to suppress the anger that grew from being stuck there? No. It did not. That run left an impact on her as she could see Sans eyeing her cautiously through the rest of the runs.

They used to be really close. Well at least she thought that at least. He was the only one that remembered her actions. At first he was good about it but as time passed and she got older while the world remained the same. He seemed to separate himself from her as well. Making sure he wasn’t as close to her as he used to be, almost as if he was ashamed of her or something. When the big day came and he made his way over to her and said he was proud of her it struck her almost odd. Frisk was offered a home with Toriel and she almost took it. Though… she didn’t take the offer for a reason. It was the guilt she felt and knowing that she didn’t deserve such happiness. The world was ready for monsters and they were welcomed with open arms and they fit in well claiming it was the kindness of a human that taught them that this was even possible to have a relationship between humans and monsters.

Soon the first hybrid child was born and things seemed to really begin to really smooth out. Especially when it came out there were several locations in the world where monsters were being locked behind barriers. Hundreds of locations were revealed and eventually the world was introduced to a world made of half humans and half monsters. There was some discontent but for the majority of people and monsters there was peace amongst them. Frisk just didn’t belong anymore nor was needed. Most likely she would go down in history as the girl who saved the monster race but her life just began and it felt her greatest achievement in life will overshadow anything that she does. Still it didn’t stop her from trying the impossible, to find a good boyfriend.

It wasn’t she couldn’t find a boyfriend. The boyfriends she did end up with well were never that great. After Mt. Ebott and her parents she moved to entirely different state. Still it seemed some monsters she released recognized her. Like that helped her at all as she would get to know a monster and they would recognize her as “the savior” and she would be set on this high pedestal again. Frisk never thought she deserved that title because of the trial and errors she had to do to gain it. To remain in one spot too long can result in monsters coming from all over to visit her and that is the last thing she wanted. So she became a recluse in her own house in another state once again. No longer did she wonder the streets without fully disguising herself to go get basic things for herself. The internet was a blessing when she could finally afford it. She works online and the majority of her things that she ever could want or need comes from the internet with a simple click.

To keep track of what happened to her group of monsters she watch the Mettaton’s show and all his social media accounts religiously. Despite her trying to maintain her distance from the group she found herself still wanting to know what was going on with them. Papyrus and Mettaton were dating, seriously now, for over two years and so when she heard Papyrus and Mettaton were getting married in a year and they wished for her to somehow contact them it put her in a slight bind. She wanted to contact them… she really did but what if they don’t see her as her, but instead just the person that saved them? Did they hate her for what she did? Did Sans hate her still? Would he just stare at her cautiously like he always did?

Frisk couldn’t help but reply to the message from the video by emailing Mettaton, not using her primary email, but a new account she made just for that.

Hey guys

I would love to come to the wedding. I will bring a date and feel free to email me on this email and I will talk to you further about anything you want to know.

Love Frisk

  
She sent the email knowing that in less than a year she would need to find a date for the wedding. It wouldn’t be too hard to do but she didn’t want to find a slum of a guy either to take to Papyrus and Mettaton’s wedding; thus her earlier problem of finding a boyfriend. Frisk sighed as she set up her profile online but the only thing she didn’t do was put up her picture. It was a just in case situation where someone might be looking for her that she stayed a little more hidden. She went with a username of Determined1 and started to look online for a potential date. As she glanced through the profiles she quickly felt disappointed of the choices she had and instead of clicking on one of the profiles she decided to just log off for the day. Frisk crawled into her bed and fell asleep wondering what was happening in their neck of the woods.

“I’M CONCERNED.” Sans could hear his brother talking in the other room, it was about Frisk again. He nearly sighed. Even with the time that had passed, his brother hadn’t forgotten her. Frankly, neither had he... though likely that was because Papyrus continued to speak about her so much. His brother, of course, didn’t remember. Time had gone by fast and the nightmares he’d once had about being back there had become less and less with each year they celebrated. After about five years, he’d finally accepted that the girl who had left was going to keep her promise. On one hand, he was grateful to her for it, but he also wondered why she’d just disappeared. No mention of why, just... as soon as they had reached the bottom of the mountain that had been their home for so long... she’d just been gone. He didn’t understand it. After about the seventh year he’d given up trying to puzzle it out. His brother was happy and the robot had finally proven to be a good match. It was odd, at first, for several years, being able to see the seasons change. To see the sun rise every morning and fall every evening, to talk to humans on a day-to-day basis... like this was how things had always been. The humans weren’t perfect, far from it, but the majority of them had been very welcoming to monsters on several fronts... including one which Sans had decided he needed to shield his brother from...

Papyrus didn’t need that kind of attention or be aware of it. His brother had enough on his plate, especially now that he was a star chef too alongside his fiance. He couldn’t hear what Mettaton was saying, but he wasn’t an eavesdropper and he knew once this wedding was over... he’d have to find his own place. It wouldn’t be right to impose. He’d promised his brother he’d still be close but he needed a new place to stay. He had read the email Frisk had sent. He’d typed a response from them probably half a dozen times before he just gave up. He couldn’t find the right words and just saying “see ya there” didn’t seem right either. Who was this date? Probably a human. It would just figure she would move on and find herself a nice guy to be with. Trying to not eavesdrop he put on a set of headphones and set some music in the background. He knew his brother would probably be appalled if he knew what song Sans had seemed to taken to listening to lately, but he didn’t really care. The first time he’d heard it... it had just struck a chord in him somehow. So he listened to it as often as he could. It wasn’t a very happy song, that much he’d guessed from the ending but it reminded him of her.... Of what she’d done for them. Maybe that was why he listened to it... he always wondered what things would have been like if she had been more like the girl in the song... He signed into a chatboard. At least online he could hide his identity. No one would know he was a monster whose world was about to change because the one person he loved the most, who was the most important, no longer really needed him around. He got into a usual chat to try and escape this reality... to escape what was... if only for a little while.

Frisk felt alone all the time so chatrooms were the only escape she got and she frequent quite a few some for a little bit some for long periods. The one she found has become a favorite of hers.

  
  


\- PM1 has logged in

PM1: kinda dead in here tonight

-Determined1 has logged in

PM1: hey d

\- Metabot has logged in

Determined1: Hey… long time no see..

PM1: been chaos lately.

Metabot: I hear that! My life really is one unexpected thing after another.

PM1: hey meta

Metabot: Hello PM1

Determined1: Hey Meta

Metabot: Hello Determined1, how are you? I haven’t seen you in the last two days.

Determined1: Been depressed. Feeling super lonely lately.

PM1: that’s what we’re here for.

Metabot: For once, I agree.

PM1: thanks meta

Metabot: Even with my wedding coming up... I still always find time for my friends.

PM1: wow... cheesy much?

Metabot: hmph.

Determined1: Getting married huh? Congrats...

Metabot: Thanks.

Determined1: A close friend of mine is also getting married too.

PM1: ya don’t say? geez.. everyone is gettin’ married.

Determined1: I haven’t seen them in a long time … I am scared to meet them in reality.

Metabot: Why?

PM1: don’t get nosy meta.

Metabot: I’m not it’s just... why the distance? I’m not just curious I’m a little concerned.

Determined1: My past caused a lot of pain… in more ways then one.

Metabot: I see. I’m sorry to hear that, but if they’re truly your friends they will still be there for you even if you’ve made mistakes.

PM1: speak for yourself dude.

Determined1: ... I just hope they would.

Metabot: Just what would you know about such things?

PM1: more than i want to. people don’t change. they just fake it.

Determined1: Wow… Did you get dumped again?

PM1: again? what are you nuts? i got rid of her because all she wanted to know was how... well... never mind, it’s not important. she was a slut and let’s leave it at that.

Determined1: Come on tell me details!!!

Metabot: Language!

PM1: up yours. and no... it was personal. i was very offended that was all she wanted.

Determined1: I am just joking sorry… Can I tell you guys something?

PM1: it’s fine.

Metabot: Go ahead.

Determined1: I lied on the wedding invitation saying I had a date so I didn’t seem desperate.

\- Lizard1 has logged in

PM1: why would you do a thing like that?

Lizard1: h-hi.

Determined1: hi Lizard1...I did it because…I didn’t want them … you know what it is personal...

Metatbot: Hello Lizard1

Metabot: Why do you think that would make you seem desperate if you went stag? Seriously darling, going stag is all the in thing nowadays. No one cares if you have a date or not.

Determined1: I do

Lizard1: d-did i miss something?

PM1: yeah, d is going to a wedding and she’s worried about having a date.

Lizard1: o-oh.

Determined1: Lizard1 it is okay...I am just throwing a self pity party.

Lizard1: you shouldn’t d-do that! there’s no r-reason to. i know it seems odd to go stag... b-but i’ve been to plenty of w-weddings stag myself in the past!

Determined1: Well I am planning to hopefully meet someone before the wedding maybe I can meet them up there just to do something out of the usual.

Lizard1: w-why would you do somethign like that?

Determined1: Short story short I might have screwed up a friendship once upon a time.

PM1: afk

Metabot: And that’s what worries you is it? This friend of yours?

Determined1: We were really close...I looked up to him a lot. Then I did some awful things.

LIzard1: b-best friend or mentor then?

Metabot: Oh my. Maybe it was something.... else.

Determined1: =O_O= >_>

Lizard1: Metabot! Really now... 

Metabot: Oh but look... she’s blushing... it WAS!

Determined1: Maybe… a little… I was a teen the last time I saw him. I grew up with the guy basically and … >_> well nevermind….

Lizard1: N-no... go on.

Metabot: tsk tsk Lizard1... no probing for personal information that isn’t volunteered.

Determined1: lol… it is okay… I had to move away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizard1: h-he’s right though. sorry.

Determined1: No biggie really… I can easily logged off too.

Metabot: But this guy of yours... this thing was a big deal. You don’t have to give us details but I can tell that much.

Determined1: Yeah... he was a big deal. A huge deal but I am 99% it was one sided.

Lizard1: s-so you were in l-love with him.

Determined1: …yeah...

PM1: back. sounds like you got the short end of the stick there pal.

Determined1: No...

PM1: a one sided deal sucks... believe me... i know from experience. I thought i knew ‘em... but... well... turns out they weren’t who i thought and you know what they say... actions speak louder than words.

Determined1: What did your potential person… Nevermind sorry...

PM1: eh it’s fine. you wouldn’t believe me if i told ya.

Determined1: I hope one day you find someone that deserves that love.

PM1: i don’t know... i’ve kinda lost faith in it... i just... sorta end up measuring everyone else up to who i had thought she was.... it’s not fair, i know i know, don’t lecture.

Determined1: I do the same thing with mine...

Metabot: You two either need to find those people you’re still hung up on or get over them already.

Lizard1: M-metabot!!

Metabot: No! It’s just not fair what they’re doing to others AND themselves! No one wins when you’re so hung up on an individual that you keep measuring them by someone else.

Determined1: I am trying… but it is like he is still here. Trying to cheer me on or whatever I am doing I can almost see him.

PM1: what she said. more or less. it’s almost impossible to forget... just... i haven’t seen anyone like her since.

Determined1: his voice… his jokes…

PM1: her laughter... the way she smiles...

Determined1: the way he would do pranks

PM1: watching her in the dim light among the flowers beneath false starlight...

Determined1: The puns… All the “Pun” ishment I had to go through...

Lizard1: ... p-puns?

Metabot: So.... this guy of yours liked puns? Ugh... reminds me of my fiance’s brother.

Determined1: Yeah… he did a ton of them… frustrated his brother to bits.

PM1: ... i haven’t done something like to my brother in at least a few weeks...

Metabot: PM1... do we... know each other?

PM1: don’t think so.

Determined1: This one time my crush took me to see fake stars… with a telescope...

PM1: heh... always a good choice for a date wouldn’t you say?

Determined1: But there was ink on the thing and made my eye red...

Lizard1: .... O-oh my gosh he d-didn’t!

PM1: *snickers* classic.

Determined1: I got to go

PM1: bye d

Lizard1: s-see you

Metabot: Bye.

-Determined1 has logged out.

Frisk looked at the conversation. It felt so weird to her. She felt like she was talking to her old friends. That was crazy though that can’t happen. To find a room like that is one in … whatever odds. She had a better chance of being struck by lightning probably. She decided that she would log back in a couple of days from then. 

  
  


“SANS! GET OFF THE COMPUTER! METTATON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!” Sans sighed.

PM1: looks like i’m out guys, later.

Metabot: Me too, bye.

Lizard1: bye g-guys. 

\- PM1 has logged out

\- Metabot has logged out

\- LIzard1 has logged out

Sans sighed and hid the chat behind a sight for pasta recipes, what did that tin can want now? 

Mettaton was waiting in the other room.

“I’M GOING TO GO MAKE SUPPER. BE NICE YOU TWO!” 

“we will be.” 

“Of course darling.” Once Papyrus was out of the room Mettaton frowned and turned his phone around.

“Look familiar?” 

“... shit.” 

“I thought that whole thing seemed very familiar. I was right then.” 

“yeah, yeah... so what? what’s it to you anyway?”

“Sans you’re starting to worry your brother. Like you said, you haven’t told a pun in weeks, the less you do it the more he worries something is wrong.” 

“look. nothing is wrong okay? i’m just trying to behave since your wedding is soon.”

“While I appreciate the gesture, it’s not like you.” He shrugs a little. 

“You’re still thinking about her aren’t you? You miss her.” 

“we all do, but it’s not like she’s just going to come waltzing back into our lives. she wanted to leave. she didn’t want to be around us anymore. i mighta lied to paps... but i don’t see the point of lyin’ to you.” 

“Didn’t you ever tell her?” 

“no. and for good reason.” 

“Why ever not?” 

“none of your business.” 

“I don’t understand you. You claim you fell in love with her and then when she disappears like smoke all you do instead is mope about like you always have. Why didn’t you at least put in some effort? Did you think things were just going to be handed to you on a silver plate?” 

“no, i didn’t, but i have my reasons for letting the kid go. besides, like i said, she wanted to leave. she didn’t even come close to feeling the same.”

“I... I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know. I thought you were friends.” 

“yeah... so did i once.” He stuck his hands in his jacket, pulled up the hoodie and was gone.

Couple days gone by and Frisk still couldn’t find the right guy online. She checked profile after profile giving up just to go to a similar chatroom to vent.

-Determined1 logged in

Determined1: hey

Metabot: Will you stop bitching and just do something!

PM1: fuck off.

PM1: uh... hi

Determined1: Do you guys need me to log off? Are you guys dating or something?

Metabot: Hello, no. Turns out I actually DO know him.

PM1: no. meta here is enaged to someone else. 

Determined1: Oh… and you guys know each other in the real world

Metabot: Yes and he’s being difficult!

PM1: you shouldn’t stick your nose in things that aren’t your business.

Determined1: What is the problem? I been going through some stuff. I could use a distraction.

PM1: don’t. you. dare.

Metabot: He’s hung up on his girl that he was going to tell her he was love with except something happened and now he refuses to talk about what even happened with her AND refuses to contact her.

Determined1: I can totally understand that.

PM1: god damn it.

Determined1: I should have done the same but I still can’t.

PM1: don’t you say anything more you tin can or you’re going to be spending the next 24 piece your shit back together.

Determined1: tin can… that is a ...interesting nickname...

Metabot: Hmph. An insulting one.

Determined1: I ...am going to ask one thing… and I will decide from there.

PM1: ... 

Metabot: Go ahead. 

Determined1: Do you know….Sans and Papyrus?

PM1: .... 

Metabot: I do! I’m engaged to one of them.

Determined1: I see...

  
  


PM1: ... f

Determined: Fuck me...

\- PM1 has logged out

-Determined1 has logged out

Frisk slammed her head into the computer why did she tell a complete… No why did she tell Mettaton about her feelings about Sans. Oh crap they still have her email. They can email her… _I have to delete that. Who was he talking about? He was probably talking about another… maybe…_ Life sucked.

  
  


“tin can!!! what the fuck?!” Sans yelled. Mettaton came into the room, holding his phone.

“Hmph, well she DID ask. Is that a problem?” 

“you’re real thick when you wanna be aren’t ya? fucking hell... that was Frisk!” 

“Wait... you mean.... oh. Oh my! So then...” 

“yeah... i’m fucking screwed if she figures it out. thanks a lot.” He teleported away, could this day POSSIBLY get worse? Yes, apparently it could because as he landed in the park he landed in a puddle.... Now he was wet AND it was raining... 

“fuck me... this just gets better and better.” He pulled up his hood and stuck his hands into his pockets as he went for a walk.

Frisk avoided the chatroom for over a month. She received a periodic email from Mettaton but she avoided them as well and after a while she had to know what was going on.

-Determined1 has logged on

  
Determined1: I guess this chatroom is dead… well at least I can vent in peace…

-Metabot has logged on

Metabot: Oh, hello darling.

Determined1: Hello Metabot… How is the wedding planning going?

Metabot: How do I put this... well... things are okay but the best man is having.... issues.


	3. Chapter 3

Determined1: Sans? I mean … 

Metabot: Yes, I’m afraid so.

Determined1: What is wrong with him … or her? (Frisk sucked trying to keep up her disguise.)

Metabot: I’m not sure and that’s part of the problem. After our last conversation he’s... been avoiding me and.... The entire wedding thing as well. I’ve hardly seen him which, normally would be a good thing but.... I don’t know. I’m concerned.

Determined1: Oh... I would talk to him but I don’t think we know each other that well to do that. I am sorry. I just heard of Sans and Papyrus from a close friend of mine named Frisk.  _ Maybe that will throw them off my trail… They will think that I am hearing stories from me and that- … I am confusing myself… I hope Sans is okay... _

Metabot: I guess not... I always thought you might be... but... well... I can be wrong about some things. 

Determined1: … might be ... might be who? Tell me please...

Metabot: I showed him the conversation... he’s... pretty sure you’re who you’re pretending not to be... he’s not happy about some things though.

Determined1: Shit… he knows I am Frisk...

Metabot: Afraid so.

Determined1: Email me his phone number… I need to talk to him. 

Metabot: Let me ask Papyrus. He’s the only one who knows that.

Determined1: I will expect it soon… see ya later Mettaton...

Metabot: See you later Frisk and good luck.

-Determined1 has logged out

\- Metabot has logged out

Frisk rubbed her forehead. What has she gotten into? A moment later an email popped up from CoolSkellyAndBot. She looked at the email and smiled. Frisk pulled out her cell phone and with a deep breath called Sans. She closed her eyes and waited for his answer, it has been so long since she had last heard his voice. 

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

“hello?” Came a sleepy voice.

“Hey... Long time no sleep?” Frisk said in reply. 

“... mmm, was just catching up on it. i’m so good at it i can do it with my eyes closed.” She laughed, missing his little jokes.

“But don’t you do that like 23 hours a day…” 

“i wish.” 

“How are you doing Sans?” Frisk finally said wondering if he recognized her voice.

“mmm, little tired still, but i’ll catch a few winks later. what’s up?”

“Nothing… I heard you were down in the dumps and needed someone to talk to.” 

“haven’t been there since we left the underground. was kinda trashy area anyway.” He’d missed this... 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Frisk whispered into the phone. 

“i’d say cross my soul and hope to die but well... i think i’m already half way there aren’t i?” Frisk laughed.

“Well you can say no bones about it you can keep a secret.” 

“i’d say my lips are sealed... but... no lips.”

“True… I always wondered about that. Never mind you are distracting me.” 

“why? I mean... i thought it was obvious. anyway, what were you going to say?” 

“Because, well it will become clear in a moment… Do you remember a girl named Frisk?” Frisk asked in the third person. Not really sure if he recognized her voice still.

“heh... no matter what happened... i never forgot you. none of us have.” If he could see her the blush on her face... it was a bright red.

“Umm... thanks… I think… I should start small before telling the big secret.“ 

“okay.”

“I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you… thus the lip comment...” 

“.... geez kid... wow... what does someone say to that?” He said after a long pause.

“You say that I am a fool and to move on and not make plans… to not have these feelings…” Another pause.

“... who am i to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do?” 

“I got to go…” Frisk hung up the phone. She could feel her heart race, what did she just do? Frisk glanced at the phone not sure what to do...

He closed his sockets, even after all this time... After so many attempts.... Only she made him feel this way.  _ Frisk....  _ He debated a moment before adding the contact. Wondering if he’d hear from her again before the wedding. It was still a month away but still... He let out a deep sigh. Now that he’d heard her voice again, after so long, he found he wanted to hear it again.  _ i’m an idiot...  _

Days gone by and as the wedding approached she made arrangements to get a hotel in the same area of the wedding. Frisk made the decision to stay around there for about 15 days. It was going to cost her a little bit but she needed to talk to him in person if she was going to do this right. When Frisk arrived at the hotel she put on a light blue dress and called Sans up. She hoped he would answer. 

“hey.”

“Hey… I just arrived in town. I was wondering if you want to meet up.” Her heart was racing while she asked this.

“guess i can take an early break.”

“Oh if you are working…I am sorry.” She hung up.  _ Stupid me. Stupid, stupid me… I can’t believe I did that. He won’t call me either. _

“well... okay then.” He muttered to himself, leaning against the hot dog stand. It was getting late in the day and only a few people were buying now. Why had she arrived in town so early? He looked at the phone, tempted... but his fingers closed around it and he dropped the phone in his pocket as a memory bubbled to the surface.  _ no...  _

Frisk walked around town as she went to a local bar that she grew to love. Grillby’s. The fire monster waved at her as she came in. It seemed the other remembered her.

“Hey Grillby!” 

“Hello Frisk. Here for the wedding?” 

“Yeah… and for someone.”

“Oh?”

“I can’t tell you until I tell him first.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Give me a drink... please.” 

“What kind?” 

“I kinda want a monster drink. Hmmm… surprise me.” Frisk looked at her phone and decided to text Sans. The monster studied her a bit before nodding and went to fix the drink.

Frisk: Hey Sans… Sorry about earlier…

Sans: it’s fine.

Frisk: Do you want to play a game?

Sans: a game? 

Frisk: Yep it is called… Can you find me...

Sans: ... sounds like a lotta effort.

Frisk: Wow… I was going to give you hints where I was but... if you don’t want to then...

Sans: somethings don’t change kiddo.

Frisk:.... Somethings do… you use to have… fun… 

Sans: used to.

Frisk: … Sans I am at Grillby’s... if you want to talk… 

Frisk closed her phone and looked at Grillby with a grim smile. Grillby set down a drink in front of her that looked like a sunset with bubbles in it.

“That bad huh?” 

“I lost my crush, my love, and my best friend all in one blow… I think I might need a stronger drink.” 

“That is pretty bad, but I recommend this one to help.” She drank the drink slowly and enjoyed the taste. It was a fruity sort of drink with pineapple, mango and a hint of coconut, after a moment though she began to feel bubbly and giggly. She began to laugh a little but still felt terrible at the same time.

“Anything else.. hehehe…” 

“Nothing I’d recommend.” 

“I will take one of those… I got a hotel room for 15 days so I want to be in a coma like state until it is over… maybe I will just head back home…”

“And miss seeing an old friend?” Those words wound her more than he would ever know.

“I would… if it meant they would be happier in the long run.” 

“that’s puttin’ the cart before the horse... ain’t it?” 

“True, if I promise to go to my hotel room… never mind.” Frisk put some money on the counter for the drink. He was standing a couple feet behind her, hands in his jacket. Ten years.... but he still knew it was her.

“Thanks Grillby... I know…” She flipped around as she made eye contact with Sans. Grillby only nodded, watching the two; not saying anything.

“Hey…” A blush covered her face almost instantly. Did he get more handsome over the years or was she always so blind to him?  He had said somethings didn’t change, but he clearly had. It seemed that now they were out of the underground his magic had kicked in and he wasn’t quite as short as he’d been when she’d been a kid. He still wore the usual jacket, but beneath that was a soft gray t-shirt and a pair of slacks. He also had a pair of beige slippers instead of the pink ones. She wasn’t the same 16 year old girl he had last saw. Her figure was not fully developed her hair longer and she even wore makeup and perfume. The huge difference though her skin seemed pale from lack of sunlight.

“long time no see.”

“I thought you were not going to show up for a moment there…” 

“you said you wanted to talk.” 

“Always down to business… Umm…” He shrugged a little. 

“Can we do it in a little more private area?” 

“if you want.” Frisk walked out of the bar and looked around before pulling the hoodie over her head to cover her face. He followed her out of the bar. She led him to her hotel room. It would be private there.

“Here… this is my room for the wedding. It should be private enough for us to talk.” Frisk unlocked the door letting him inside.

“nice room.” He said once they were inside.

“Thanks… I guess you have a couple of questions for me… but first I need to tell you this before I lose my nerve again.” Frisk took a deep breath.  _ again? oh geez kid... you aren’t...  _ He didn’t say a word.

“I like you… a lot... in fact I think… I might be in love with you.” Her eyes glancing at the floor and up at him. 

_ shit... _ Well, that solved that mystery, at least from the phone conversation. He wasn’t sure what he should say.

“You don’t need to say anything... I actually figured you probably don’t feel the same… It is one of the reasons I left... that and the things I did; I did horrible terrible things…” 

“yeah... i haven’t forgotten.”

“Neither have I … the nightmares I get... every night like clockwork.” Frisk smiled weakly not expecting him to forgive her. 

“guess karma figured that fight wasn’t enough.” He muttered. 

“No, I haven’t... been able to tell you about Chara even. … That is still a whole story and a half there.” 

“you didn’t have to. i figured it out.” 

“Sans. Do you have any questions?” She looked up at his eye lights trying to read his thoughts.

“yeah... i’ve been meaning to ask why. i didn’t have the chance before.”

“Why? Why what?” 

“why did you take the advice of a vengeful spirit?” 

“I wanted to break the barrier so bad... I lost hope and after a while, even that sounded like a possibility. I was so angry and frustrated. No one- ... no one, except you remembered anything… I was, scared... and felt desperate.” Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

“i wish i didn’t. i thought we were friends.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“We are… but I was a 13 year old girl when I let her do that to me… I needed my parents…”

“no. i don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think a 13 year old girl doesn’t want to go home? I think the irony was I couldn’t go home afterwards.” 

“i mean i don’t think we’re friends.”

“Then what are we?” She looked at him wondering what he has to say.

“how should i know that? i haven’t exactly had a choice in much of anything really.”

“You always have a choice Sans… You chose to stare me down all those years, making me feel worse for my sins. You chose that.”

“what did you expect? i did my job. if i’d had any idea of what you were planning in snowdin... i would have told the king that he could give it to someone else if there was anyone else left... if you even made it that far. i failed my brother.”

“You would have killed me sooner…” Frisk whispered in a shocked voice.

“you didn’t really give me a choice did you? i was never the one in control.” 

“No... but I will give you that choice now.” Frisk got on her knees and closed her eyes. 

“I lost my powers... I can’t go back, the nightmares never stop… You can get your vengeance now.”

“that isn’t my call to make anymore. i left that job behind a long time ago.” 

“So what is with I don’t get a choice then?” She asked looking up at him as she got up. Hating herself for revealing her feelings to him. 

“i don’t know about you, but i’m trying to move on from my past. i did the job when it was my place to do it and you made your choice. i did what i had to. now it’s up to someone else to make those calls.” She nodded.

“I guess… I should have stayed home... hmm, I want to move on so bad Sans. It hurts.“ 

“i dunno what to tell ya there kiddo.” Yeah, it did. He didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t kill her again... once was bad enough. Frisk went up to him and cupped his face gently before kissing his cheek. 

“Good bye Sans… I won’t bug you anymore.” She smiled up at him, trying to reassure him that she was telling him the truth.

“....” He glanced away. 

“why are you doing this?” 

“Leaving? Or telling you how I feel?” Frisk asked starting to grab her suitcases.

“both.”

“The feeling part is because I can’t move on… and you said you wanted to move forward. I am part of your past that you hate. The longer I am here the more torture I cause you.”

“... i never said that.”

“You said you wanted to move on… that you had no choice, and you are using that kiddo nickname on me.” 

“old habits die hard... just like... feelings. i never said i hated you.”

“Tolerated better?” 

“no.” 

“I would love it when you would take me to see the fake stars… I would pretend that they were the real ones… just for a moment. I would close my eyes and see them if they were really there. I could feel for a moment the warm summer air and the grass beneath me while I look at them.” 

“guess i’m not the only one with an imagination then.” 

“Can’t say you weren’t.” She smiled at him gently. 

“every time we went... i pretended that we were beneath the stars.... that we, weren’t .... just friends.” Frisk went up to him and took his hand.

“What were we?” Frisk whispered gently as she looked into his eye lights. Giving him a chance to choose his own fate. He could still say anything at that point. 

“i.... don’t know.” He seemed a little lost and conflicted. 

“i really don’t... i... can’t forget.... but, i can’t... i just...” He seemed to struggle with the words.

“15 days… I will be here, Sans… If you feel anything by then… well maybe, but I am not going to make this hard on you okay?” 

“that’s not it.”

“I know, it is the memories… of both.” She lived with this sin and she was ready to take that on herself.

“i just... i can’t trust you.” Frisk nodded.

“I won’t attend the wedding… for you.”

“you shouldn’t do that.”

“Sans… I don’t deserve it anyway to go. I will watch it on skype and I will say I was sick.” 

“Paps’ll be a little disappointed... but if that’s what you choose.”

“But he will be safe, from me…” Frisk got her suitcases packed. Sans sighed. 

“seems a waste to come down here only to leave so soon.”

“No... I got to see you. The trip was worth it. I might be able to move on for once.” Frisk pulled out a business card with her address on it and hands it to Sans. 

“If you are around the area and want a cup of coffee or something… Heck I do know a couple of monsters up there too.”

“.... would you stay... if i asked?” He didn't look at the card, he was watching her. A light blush crossed her face.

“Yeah... no no, I ... yeah I would, but I said I would leave too... I am a little conflicted now.” He took her hand gently, bringing it to his teeth after a moment in a soft kiss.

“stay...” Frisk didn’t move as her eyes were glued on to his. He knew he was taking a great risk, but... what was life without risks? Yes he wanted to move on from the past, but not just move on.... Move forward. To try and take the risks he’d been too afraid of the first time. Do the things he had meant to when he had still been underground but had made excuses not to.

“I will stay... I will do whatever it will take, to gain a little trust back.” She said determinedly. He smiled a little. It was more genuine than the one he usually wore.

“I missed you.”

“thank you.” 

“For what?” Frisk said as she started to unpack again. 

“for giving me a chance.”

“That should be my line.” She said with a little sigh. 

“you aren’t the only one with regrets.” She jumped on the bed and lay on it tapping it next to her for him to lay there. He climbed in next to her, a teasing smile on his features.

“this an open invitation? wow... talk about moving fast.” A sly smile crossed her features as she put herself above Sans. Her arms bracing her up. His sockets widened then, staring up at her, he’d just been teasing.... A blue flush spread across his cheekbones.

“Sans… are you blushing?” She teased.

“i... uh...” He fumbled a little. Frisk laid back down to the side and laughed a little grabbing her stomach while doing so. 

“Do you really think I am that easy?” 

“geez... give a guy a soul attack...” 

“Oh you loved every second of it… I saw it in your eyes; if you had it your way… I would be under you and things… would be a little different.” The flush deepened. Well fuck, she wasn’t wrong there.... Ten years of fantasies had snapped to mind and holy crap... 

“mmmm.... maybe. i have a bit of a wild imagination.” 

“Yeah you do … stacking hot dogs on a kid’s head seemed like a blast.” Frisk giggled remembering that day.

“it was the most innocent thing i could think of then.” 

“I would ask… but I won’t.” 

“use your imagination about where you’d stick a hot dog.” 

“Hmm, now I can tease the heck out of you… maybe I will.” Frisk smiled devilishly. He smirked a little.

“is that so?”

“Oh yes… I bet you I can make you so blue that there will be other blue parts.” She teased back. 

“what? you expect me to make a tongue too?” 

“Blue balls… humans have that when they are sexually frustrated.” 

“but i’m not human....” 

“You are screwing with me.” She rolled her eyes.

“am i?” 

“Okay… mr smart ass.”

“what about my ass?” He smirked.

“That hot dog… I would suck it in slowly… using my tongue on the tip and work my way down. Nibbling on the side.” 

“really? seems like an odd way to eat a hot dog... but whatever floats your boat.” He was enjoying this way too much. Frisk closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

“I would take your magic and stick it in my mouth… I would slowly lick it… placing the tip against my teeth.” 

“didn’t know you had such a love for magic... what shape would it be?” Now he was teasing her just to see what her answer would be. 

“It is a shape of heart… and it is is rainbow with unicorns." She rolled over frustrated.

“hmmm... can’t do that. can do heart shape though.” He held out a hand, some blue magic forming into a tiny heart above his palm.

“That is cool…” She glanced over but went back to being frustrated. He can be such a jerk sometimes. The little heart shifted to the shape of a small hand that wiggled at her as if to say “hi” then formed into a unicorn. Then even a tiny version of him. She held the little version of the Sans and kissed it on its mouth gently.  The tiny version looked up at her with a goofy grin, little blue heart shaped bubbles floating above the tiny figure, Sans’ sockets had closed partly. As if he was focused on something. 

“You and me little one we go on a date… leave the big one behind.” The smaller one just grinned before disappearing. She looked at the place the little Sans was and looked over to Sans. “So… that was something you never did before.” 

“my magic was weaker before. i can make all sorts of shapes and various sizes.” 

“I like the mini you.” 

“i could tell.” 

“He got a kiss and you still haven’t gotten one yet.” He chuckled softly.

“oh... i dunno, he is my magic.” 

“So in theory… the same reaction should happen.” Frisk grabbed him and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

“well i’m- “ He didn’t finish, sinking into the sensation. He was lost to it, it was different than what he’d felt through the magic. He flushed a dark shade. She broke the kiss licking her lips.

“It is true… that you did respond the same way.” She smiled.

“not exactly.” He anticipated she’d ask what he meant by that, but he didn’t let her ask, he’d taken the opportunity she’d not been aware she’d given him. Closing the distance again, his tongue snaking over hers in a deeper kiss. She pulled him closer and found herself playing with his shirt as they continued to play tongue twister. A soft moan came out of her. He pressed her against the bed as he held the kiss, one hand lightly playing with her hair; his soul thumping in his rib cage. So many times he’d fantasized about this moment... it was more than he’d ever thought it would be.

“Sans, we need to stop… or I won’t be able to.” She was breathing heavy and her eyes kept looking over Sans as she just wanted to rip off his clothes. 

“yeah... i was raised a little better than that.” He murmurs, shifting to settle next to her again.

“Sorry… it was my fault… I started it.”

“i’m not.” Frisk laughed as she nudged him playfully. He licked his teeth.

“just a more accurate thing to think about later.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night... I could add moans now, to help as well.” 

“nah... that doesn’t help me sleep.” 

“Good…” 

“besides, if i wanted to add that to my fantasies... i’d chase the real thing.” Frisk got up from the bed to the other side of the room. He settled his arms behind his head, whistling like he was perfectly innocent.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh… Sans… Oh god… Sans… the way you touch me… oh fffuccckkk… Sans…” Frisk moaned from the edge of the bed and looked at him knowingly. Now he was flushed again. 

“d-damn that’s convincing...”

“I didn’t need to pretend Sans.” 

“i don’t know if i should be impressed or scared.” 

“I just imagined it… like you said... fantasies... “ She said each one cruelly slow with a seductive tone. 

“maybe i should return the favor then.” He grinned a little devilishly. 

“Guys moaning? I don’t think that would turn me on.” 

“nah... but maybe i should just add some realism to your own fantasies... “

“What do you mean?” Frisk backing from the bed and eyeing him. His tone dropped a slight octave as he spoke.

“like maybe how i can use my magic to summon some extra hands, so that they can keep you still on the bed while i slip off each article of clothing and run my hands over you... i’d start at the top and work my way down...” 

She could feel herself shake as her breathing became erratic from her thoughts.

“of course i could also summon my tongue too while i was at it.” A pleasured purr seemed to underline his words as he watched her form where he was at. She was shuddering as her eyes started to glaze over thinking of things...

“and after that... i could change the shape and size of one... sending it to explore that warmth below.... and of course i can feel everything my magic does...” She closed her eyes as if she could already feel it already and she bit her bottom lip as a smile crossed it. A soft, satisfied chuckle came from him. 

“i’d make sure you enjoyed every moment of it...” A soft moan came from Frisk as she nodded. 

“and... maybe if i found the right spot... i’d make sure you never thought of anyone else ever again.” There was almost a promise in the purred words. She was lost in his words as she found herself licking her lips like that she was anticipating it soon. 

“enjoy your new fantasy.” 

“Too much…although… it is missing something…” 

“oh... but that would be telling wouldn’t it?” His smirk was in his tone.

“Yep… although I guess I can fill in the blanks.” 

“i’m letting you decide that part.” 

“How you will press me against the wall and ravish my body with yours as my moans become louder and louder you press harder into me filling every crevice of my being with you… Does that sound right? Sans…” He shrugged.

“your fantasy, it ends how you want.” 

“Well I got a vibrator for that… goodbye Sans… Call me this time okay?” He laughed and actually teleported this time.  Her phone vibrated with a text message.

Sans: have fun. ;3

Frisk: I will… 

Frisk took a picture of her top wearing a bra and sent it to him.

Sans: tease.

Frisk: Just helping your fantasy… cause I figured at this rate it might not happen still XP

Sans: we’ll see.

Frisk: hmmm… Now all I have to do is tell your brother you demanded provocative pictures and wham… you will be in trouble forever.

Sans: you’re out of touch if you think he doesn’t already know... 

Frisk: Doesn’t know what?

Sans: that i’ve spent the last ten years fantasizing about a certain human and all the different possibilities.... 

Frisk: ... hmmm… this is going to be harder then I thought

Sans: not the only thing that will be ;)

Frisk: Goodnight Sans…

Sans: g’night frisk. 

Frisk closed the phone and smiled putting it aside missing him already. 

He snickered, she might not have appreciated the joke, but he was really enjoying teasing her. Well, it wasn’t like tonight wasn’t going to be interesting for once. He had some new material to work with but first... 

She logged on the chat room for a little bit.

-Determined1 has logged in.

Deteremined1: Hi guys...

\- PM1 has logged in

PM1: hi

Determined1: hi... sexy thing...

PM1: hello yourself 

Determined1: Are we all alone? I can talk dirty if we are...

\- Metabot has logged in

PM1: guess not. maybe next time huh? 

Metabot: Hello darlings, did I miss something? 

Determined1: Hey Metatton… nope...

PM1: nothing important.

Metabot: Well at least you’re both here. I was concerned you wouldn’t be after the ... fiasco.

Determined1: Yeah… well I met someone.

PM1: eh... it’s fine metta. it worked out.

Determined1: yep...

Metabot: Good. You have the ring right?

PM1: yup, safe and sound until the big day. no worries.

Determined1: You trust Sans with the ring? Really? Pffffttttt…

PM1: what? it’s kinda my job as the best man...

Determined1: How about that tornado in your room? 

PM1: that was in the old room. i let that thing go free when we got to the surface.

Determined1: You released a tornado? 

PM1: it was a good pet while it lasted.

Determined1: I have so many things to ask… but I think not knowing is probably a blessing. 

PM1: - laughs - i’ll bet.

Metabot: I just wanted to check in. Thanks for the information.

\- Metabot has logged out.

Determined1: Hmm… it looks like we are alone again...

PM1: we are now anyway.

Determined1: I take off your shirt to look at your amazing ribs I thought about for over 10 years...

PM1: over ten? 

Determined1: Hey ... I started to like you when I was 14 ...

PM1: didn’t know that.

Determined1: Yep… I really started to like you when we would cuddle on the couch I would pretend to have some nightmares just so you would come over...

PM1: ah... that would be around the time i was trying to be a good friend and not ogle you or anything else... 

Determined1: Hormones... What can I say?

PM1: dunno... but i remember one night i had to skip coming over... because if i didn’t... i would have taken one look at you and probably tore your clothes to shreds to get at you... 

Determined1: hmmm… my younger self may not have liked as my older self now does...

PM1: probably not... heats are pretty intense. or can be.

Determined1: Sorry I disappeared for all those years… I even had trouble avoiding monsters out there… I moved quite often...

PM1: yeah you did. you told everyone about moving for one reason or another, but you never really said why.

Determined1: The guilt… I don’t deserve any praise for getting them out. I deserve what they had for punishment. So I locked myself into an apartment and I lived there… in isolation. 

PM1: Frisk... even we weren’t isolated like that... why did you do that to yourself? 

Determined1: I see his face… before I can fall alseep... he is always smiling… even though...

-Determined1 logged off

Frisk closed the laptop as she started to cry. Putting it away and crawled into bed trying to sleep with the same dream.

_ Frisk... _ He let her words wash over him as he crawled off into bed, thinking about the day’s events as well. He had no regrets, though he had crossed a few lines he’d previously never thought to with anyone else... He drifted off with her on his mind, as usual. 

The next day Frisk got dressed in a simple hoodie and shorts and walked to the park and sat on the bench to clear her mind. It had been such a long time she had done such a thing but she needed to do this she felt. To give herself a break... even if it was a small one. A few monsters saw her and waved as she pulled the hoodie over her head and hid herself. 

He debated walking over to her, thinking over the night before. After several minutes debate he walked over to her, the smell of a familiar food wafting through the air even as he moved over to the side, just behind the bench.

“hungry?”

“Sans!” She said with a giant smile on her face as she looked up at him. He had his usual smile in place along with a hot dog in hand. 

“I am hungry, thank you…” She took the hot dog but kisses him on the mouth instead. He flushed a little; he hadn’t been expecting her to do that.

“You do taste… good.” Frisk said, taking a bite of the hot dog.

“shouldn’t do that here people will talk.” He says with a grin even as she eats the hot dog. 

“plus i think it’s a family park.”

“.... Hmmm so families are made here huh... Where?” 

“not supposed to be... but they come here.” 

“Oh but if it is a family park… there has to be a place where people can make the children somehow.” She teased.

“oh well i think the baby parks are over there.” He smirked, pointing in a different direction. She glanced over at that direction.

“this is just the papa park.” 

“Ahhh for those who have daddy issues… gotcha… I got ya.” He laughed.

“no... i mean this is the father park, the mom is over there... and the babies are over there.” He replied, pointing in various directions.

“I didn’t know you were part tour guide… does it come with each hot dog purchase?” 

“nope, just comes with the job.” His eye lights flicker to the cart several feet away.

“Well Mr. Sans. You do your job fantastically.” She found herself fixing his outfit to come out sharper.

“i must be good at my job seein’ as i got a good tip.” 

“By who…?” Frisk asked wondering more or less the gender who was tipping him. 

“by a hot little number i decided to give a hot dog too because she looked a little bonely and in need of a meal.” She pulled him in and kissed his teeth again as it was a long loving kiss. Her arms reached around him holding him there. He returned the kiss, a soft hum of satisfaction rising from him.


	6. Chapter 6

“As long as it is me… well, I don’t mind you receiving these tips; any others... ummm, not so much.” Frisk moved back from Sans as she looked at his cart loving the look of it. 

“i don’t exactly have a reputation of letting others close.” 

“Well… I know how some woman are.They will kiss the living life out of you.” 

“hmmmm.”

“Don’t tell me you fantasize of other women making out with you? Or with me? Because I had Undyne hit on me and I am not into that.”

“nothin’ like that. wonder if that was when her and al were fightin’.”

“No idea… She was drunk though. Most likely doesn't even remember.”

“sounds like it was, never known that fish to drink except on rare occasions.” 

“She was like I wonder if a human can taste as sweet as my lizard lips… yeah, no thank you” Frisk recalled.

“just my luck then you aren’t.”

“So what were you thinking then?”

“that the one i’d have to watch out for wantin’ to make out with me might be you. you’re the only one who’s gotten that close. literally.” 

“Oh… I will need to make sure I stay away at all times… hmmm, you use your blue on me to stop me from kissing you okay?” She laughed. Frisk put herself about 10 feet away from Sans and pretended to be punished for not being able to kiss him.  He chuckled a little, moving just behind her to say quietly.

“but you know, that’s not the kind of punishment i had in mind...” His tone had dropped a slight octave when he’d said that. She shivered as he said that.

“Ummm, what kind of … do you want?” 

“hmmm, was thinking a pair of handcuffs... maybe some feathers and some place to pin those handcuffs to...” He murmured. 

“I been a terrible girl, I need to be punished…” She said seductively.

“mmm, i’m sure i’ll think of something suitable.” He purrs.

“I am determined to save myself to marriage... whose marriage, at this point Pap's and Mettaton's.”

“just means i can come up with another thirteen different ideas....” 

“You know you make staying a virgin thing so hard.” 

“that’s the idea little star.” Frisk came up to his ear canal playing his little dirty game back. 

“I am not wearing any undergarments, we can make this family park really live up to its name…” She didn't flirt much but she thought at least he will get a chuckle out of it.

“mmm... now that is tempting.”

“Yep, I did get a video from Alphys. How to have sex like animes… “

“... t-there’s such a thing?” She caught him off guard there.

“Yeah… I didn't know it until she sent me the link.” 

“i might have to find that.” 

Frisk sent Sans a text.

Frisk: sent attached video

XXX how to NSFW anime style 

“There you go... anime boobs meets fetishes.” 

“thanks.” 

“So… are you going to watch the tentacle porn?” Frisk teased.

“nah... i already got that figured out.” 

“What? Really? … Maybe it is best not to know…”

“had a lot of time on my hands between then and now. and i do have a pretty active imagination when it comes to my magic.” 

“Yeah… but the fact that you figured it out… and you having a lot of free time … makes me wonder if you tried screwing yourself?” Frisk pulled her hoodie back up every time someone or a monster walked by, to hide herself. She didn’t want to be spotted or noticed. It was the fact that every time she didn't have herself covered up that  everyone comes up to her and makes her feel anxious and guilty all over again.  Sans noticed, but he didn’t say anything about it.

“nah. i had a lot of time but i ain’t narcissistic.” She laughed, he glanced around and then looked up at her.

“No... that is true. You were anything but that…” Frisk glanced down as she can feel her guilt sweep over her. It was her fault that he had to worry about everyone else. It was her fault that she became a burden to him. It was her fault... Frisk started to feel a panic attack take over as she tries as hard as she can to stay calm. Despite her feelings for Sans her mind wouldn’t let her have any reprieve from what she did. 

“hey... you okay?” He’d noticed she seemed to be a lot more quiet now. This wasn’t like her.

“I’m... Fine.” She mumbled trying to avoid eye contact with him as she pulled out her cell out and sat on the bench. He sat down next to her. Frisk glanced over briefly and went back to staring at her phone in silence. He sat there in silence, mulling over things. It is strange really... despite what she’d done, he still wanted her, still loved her... Even if he hadn’t told her so.

“I should go.” Frisk finally said getting up and make sure she had the hood tightly covering her face. It was her final protection from the world as she saw it. She waited for a moment for him to reply. 

“okay then. guess i’ll see you later.”

“You have work, to do and stuff… I will... anyway see you later.” She walked off and was heading off to her hotel room. The moment she got there she could feel a sigh of relief escape her. As much as her isolation was her punishment it had become a source of relief as well.  _ What am I thinking? I don’t deserve any happiness… I just need to get through these 14 more days... Can I even look at Papyrus or the rest of the gang? Great…  _

She logged into the chat room debating on even using her regular username or not…

-Determined1 has logged in. 

Determined1: … Anyone here?

\- CoolSkelly has logged in

CoolSkelly: HELLO!

Determined1: Hi CoolSkelly how are you? 

Frisk felt exhausted as she she looked at the username thinking of the possibilities of the email and user name of Papyrus being two different people. Great… I will just play stupid until he either calls me out.

CoolSkelly: I AM GOOD! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE BEEN ON HERE.

Determined1: Ah… I see. Well nice to meet you CoolSkelly. 

CoolSkelly: IT IS GOOD TO MEET YOU TOO.

Determined1: Anything new with you?

CoolSkelly: NOT REALLY. MY BROTHER IS BEING HIS NORMAL SELF ... ANNOYING AS USUAL.

Determined1: How so? Is he picking on you? 

As much Frisk wanted asked more detailed questions she couldn’t without giving something away.

CoolSkelly: JUST TELLING PUNS AND TELLING ME HE’S GOT A NEW FANTASY UGH... WHY THE HECK DID HE TELL ME THAT?! I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT ABOUT THE HUMAN HE’S CRUSHING ON!

Frisk giggled a little as a slight blush covered her face.

Determined1: He is probably doing it just to get under your skin... Did you want to tell me what he all said? I am guessing your brother is a monster like creature since you said he is crushing on a human... Tell your brother he should be wary of them… We are all not very trustworthy. 

CoolSkelly: I DON’T HAVE SKIN! HE SAYS HE KNOWS THAT.... STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER! 

CoolSkelly: SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO TYPE THAT... UGH... 

-Determined1 has logged off

_ Dammit Sans… I am trying to warn you… I need you… and I am trying to protect you at the same time. I should just go. In the long run I am just a reminder of what I did.  _ Frisk laid down in the bed and fell asleep wondering what to do next.  When she woke up she saw she had a text.

  
  


Sans: cute, but you aren’t going to scare me away this time. 

A blush covered her face as she read the text and a slight smile came on her face as she shook her head like she couldn’t believe what she read. Frisk changed into a red hoodie and blue jeans. She closed it over her face before heading out, wanting to avoid as much attention as possible. Frisk walked around the town this time trying to observe everything that she could and decided to text Sans.

Frisk: Hmmm… But you should… I am afraid of myself most days. 

Sans: why?

Frisk: If I can do it once... I even changed you... because of what I did…

Sans: you really think that was the point where i changed? nah.

Frisk: I seen the change Sans… It wasn’t like I couldn’t see the hatred in your eyes… It was obvious...

Frisk made across the street and headed into town as some the of the citizens glanced her way for a moment to continue there day. She saw Toriel crossing the street and during the whole time Frisk kept her head down, to not let her recognize her. Ashamed of who she was at that point. 

Sans: yeah... at the time. but that wasn’t when things changed for me.

Frisk: I just saw Toriel… she looks good… 

She didn’t ask about when he changed for in her heart it was her that did all the damage to him.

Sans: she’s been doing good, she’d giving asgore a second chance now. you know, meeting you changed everything.

Frisk: Yeah… so what are you doing?

Sans: ... do you really wanna know? ;)

Frisk: … really? While texting me? 

Sans: can’t help it that you’re running around my skull ya know.

Frisk: Shall I call your brother up… and tell him that you are in trouble and can’t talk...

Sans: *snickers* he’s actually sitting in the room at the moment. 

Frisk: WITH YOU… 

Sans: yup.

Frisk:... okay Mr. Smart guy… we all know you aren’t doing that … in front of him...

Sans: took you that long to figure it out huh? heh.. nah, i’m doing a sketch of you.

Frisk: You draw… since when… and of me...

Sans: mmmhmmm... since i kept thinking about you about.. mmmm... Pap says six years... but i’m thinkin’ five... 

Frisk: Well since I been gone for over 8 years at least you had some break of thoughts… How is Paps?

Sans: not really. for gettin’ married soon he’s holding up well.

Frisk: Do you want to meet up?... If you want...

Sans: sure. i’ll bring the sketch.

Frisk: Don’t bring your brother... please... I will meet you wherever… since I don’t know the town very much anymore or really at all...

Sans: okay. i won’t. he doesn’t know you’re in town actually. i haven’t told anyone. i’ll meet you outside your room.

Frisk: Give me a moment… I will be there in a couple of minutes…

Sans: ok.

Frisk walked back to the hotel trying to avoid as many people and monsters as she could as she made her way to the hotel. 

Sans put away his phone and looked at the sketch, it was an old one... of their time in waterfall. She looked so innocent, so lovely... He wondered what she’d think of it as he closed the sketchbook. Frisk made it back to the hotel as she texted to Sans.

Frisk: I am here... thanks for not telling anyone yet… 

Sans closed his sockets and teleported to the door, he landed a few feet away and smiled a little, the sketchbook under one arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: lemon ahead near end!

“hey.” She opened the door and let him in smiling at him. Her red hood slacked off for now. He stepped into the room, he remembered the last time he’d been here. That had been a treat. He settled on the bed flipping open the book he had with him and showing her the sketch he’d been working on while they’d been talking. It had been when she’d been staring at her reflection. Frisk looked at the drawing recalling that day. It was not a bad day by all means but it was a day where she was staring at herself, noticing the little changes that was happening to herself. Thinking that would her parents even recognize her if they saw her? Is she pretty? How can she get them out of there? It was the next reset where she would do… She frowned a little as her hand gently outlined the face of the drawing and looked up at Sans trying not to upset him.

“It is beautiful Sans... You are such a talented artist…The details you got… it is mind blowing.” Frisk eyed the drawing taking in all the details as she smiled a little. 

“yeah, it’s one of my favorite memories.” Frisk looked up in his eye lights as her face softened with a genuine smile. It had been such a long time since she'd actually smiled like this, it felt almost unnatural. 

“Really? So… why is it your favorite memory? Is it because I was quiet for once?” She teased.

“no. it’s because i liked the lighting.” 

“I see… but in the underground there is no light… not natural light anyway.” 

“true, but you were still something to see even then.” 

“Pervert…” She teased even more.

“Trying to bone a teen… Tsk tsk…” 

“guilty.” He smirked.

“though i was a bit of a coward back then too.” 

“Really? You wanted me… really? I didn’t think…” She blushed, glancing away for a moment. He set the sketchbook aside.

“that day you disappeared... i was going to tell you that i was in love with you, but i never got the chance... i shouldn’t have let you out of my sight that day.” 

“I purposely told your brother that you forgot something in your home... So that he would talk to you to distract you. I couldn't afford to lose this opportunity. I turned down Toriel… and several others. I then hitchhiked … Quite a bit… Did you glance at the card yet? I live three states away.” 

“i did.” 

“I am sorry... I didn’t stay and listen to you… maybe things would have been different. I cried for months on end. Whenever I met a monster who recognized me... I would just move away.” 

“maybe. who’s to say?”

“Can I hold your hand Sans…?” She asked quietly as she looked down at his hand. He gently took her hand in his. Her fingers intertwined into his as she smiled, enjoying the warm sensation going through her. He gently squeezed her hand. This got her full attention as she looked up into his eye lights. He was smiling at her gently.

“Thank you… I am still not comfortable around crowds still…” 

“maybe we can get through that.”

“I... don’t think I can.” 

“i think it’s possible. you proved that sometimes the impossible is possible. i thought that we would never see the day monsters would be free... that there would never be a time when monsters and humans would live together... but, here we are.”

“You … were a big part of it. If it weren't for you… I don’t think I would have tried as hard.” 

“i admit i didn’t do as much as i might have... as i should have.”

“You watched my back... kept me sane. I think if no one remembered... I would have driven myself insane.” 

“i know that, until you showed i didn’t have any hope really... the only thing keeping me alive when we first met was Paps, but watching you i began to have hope again. you changed everything just by being there.” 

“I see… but then…” Her hand pulled out of his and back into her lap. As she scooted away from him a little. 

“then?” 

“I did what I did. Then eventually breaking the barrier after several more… resets. I … am still mad at myself for listening to Chara. I even had to agree to her about…” She glanced down again wondering what color her soul must be. Frisk agreed to give her soul to her for the ability… the chance to try again. Sans didn't know she'd done that, not yet anyways.

“it’s always easier to forgive others than yourself.”

“Sans… I agreed to give my soul to her… to have my ability long enough to release you all.” Frisk couldn't look at him as she said this.

“hmm, can’t imagine why that brat would say something like that. humans can’t absorb other human souls... no more than a monster can absorb another monster’s soul.” 

“I think it is more likely she wants my body… a soul for a soul exchange.” 

“i think that if humans were able to actually do that, it would have happened already.” 

“Sans you said it yourself in the underground, humans forgot how to use their magic… What if at one point that was something humans were capable of?” Frisk glanced up at his eye lights seriously.

“maybe. but i don’t think even that brat knew how to do something like that. there weren’t that many years between your fall and theirs. humans abandoned magic long before chara was even alive. magic and monsters... by then, was nothing but stories.”

“You must think I am a fool than… to believe I would wake up one day unable to stop myself again… As I- …” Her face contorted a little as she recalled what she did. 

“no. i don’t.” He says gently.

“So now what? … I am not even sure what we are still…” 

“still what?” 

“I don't know… a part of me thinks you still hate me because… of me killing your brother, which is totally justified but another thinks we are still friends by how nice you have been and another side… is a little too dreamlike to be true and because you can't help but prank people. I don't want to set myself up for a huge let down.” He lightly brushed a hand along her cheek. She leaned into his hand closing her eyes as she tried to remember this feeling.

“yeah, i do pranks... but this would be just cruel to do. to pretend that what i really feel is a lie... to mess with someone’s emotions like that.” 

“It would be just desserts though… for what I put you through, with Papyrus… I deserve it.” Silent tears fell down her face as she wished she could forget or at least forgive herself a little.

“Sans, I love you… I have known it for… way too long, and I don't deserve you… You deserve better. Someone who will treat you the way you deserved to be treated. With all the love in the world.” He shifted and closed the distance between them, giving her a very gentle kiss. She pulled him closer as she returned the kiss with all the love she had for him. Her hands loosely going around his neck as she finally breaks the kiss.

“Hi… ummm, is this how you greet a friend?” Frisk said, making fun of the first time they met. His hands gently rested on her hips.

“nah... just you.” A blush covers her face as she smiles.

“Well at least there are no surprises with this exchange unlike the first time.” Frisk giggled a little , remembering what happened.

“oh? that a challenge?” 

“I guess so?... Wh-” He pulled her closer in the middle of her sentence taking advantage of the question to slide his tongue over hers in a deeper kiss. She was surprised and moaned slightly into the kiss as she was swept away by his actions and she returned the kiss. He settled her into his lap even as he held the heated kiss. Her hands slipped under his shirt behind his back collar, feeling his shoulders and spine. He shivered at the touch, a groan rising from him. His grip on her tightened slightly, his hands skimmed along her sides and along her hips, but he seemed to be trying to keep hold of himself even as he sank into the kiss.

“Sans… we ...better… oh god… mmmhhhmm… stop…” Every touch egged her on. He shifted to cup her face before kissing her again, he didn’t want to stop. Frisk grabbed him and passionately kissed him not wanting to stop either. She waited so long for him. He may not have said how he felt but he had to love her right? It wasn't lust was it? She broke the kiss to look at his eye lights. He meets her gaze.

“Do you love me?” She asked feeling embarrassed asking that question. 

“yes.” 

“Were you going to tell me?”

“planning on it... but every time i try i end up sayin’ something... else.”

“Okay I have an idea… I’m going to go to the bathroom. When I get out… tell me how you feel, okay?” 

“mkay.” He released her. Frisk crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom closing the door. She took a deep breath as she removed her hoodie and pants leaving her undergarments left.

“Are you ready?” 

“i think so... “ He replies after a moment. He was trying to gather his thoughts, figure out exactly how he was going to say this when she returned. There was so many ways to do it.

“You can do this Sans… I believe in you.” Frisk said with a smile before opening the bathroom door and she came out. He glanced over, sure of what he was going to say, but that probably lasted all of five seconds, a flush coming over him. He had not been expecting that... fuck.

“Sans…”

“i um... shit... i feel ....” His thoughts had scrambled and he tried to focus.

“like the luckiest soul on this planet... that of all that are out there, you chose someone like me.“ 

“Perfect... like I knew it would be.” She smiled as she came up to him and kissed him gently again. Her hand taking his and gently guiding it down her body. There was a sharp intake of air even as he let her guide him. The hand stopping at her butt letting him grip it just a little as she groaned in pleasure. He gently pressed her closer, squeezing her bottom, egged on by the sound of her groan.

“Hmmm… do you want me now or later... Either way you will be my first and only.”

“.. i... y-you’re a...” He stumbled over himself in surprise.

“Yeah…I am a virgin through and through. I actually saved myself for you. No kisses... no nothing... I went on dates the most I did was hold their hand. ” She blushed.

“Frisk....” He couldn’t seem to find the words to express how much it meant to him, but the emotion was there in that single word. In the way he was looking at her... with a mix of awe, maybe joy and... something indescribable that just spoke of how intense this was for him to learn something like that.

“I guess I shouldn’t have said that… I think I put you on the spot again.”

“no... i’m glad you did.” 

“Do you want to wait again for your brother’s wedding?” She asked wondering.

“... my sweet angel... this choice has to be yours.” 

“I did choose, a long time ago, but I want you to pick when.” Her eyes looked at his eye lights with a love that she couldn't describe. 

“ten years is more than a long enough wait... i think.” She smiled at him and nodded a little. He drew her close again to kiss her slowly, gently; his self control was going to be tested here... he wanted to make her feel treasured, like she was supposed to be. A moan came out of her as she began to kiss him with a little more passion as her hands teased his shirt pulling up on it. He shifted a little to slip out of it before resuming the kiss, his hands slowly gliding along her skin and up along her back. She was so soft... 

“mmmhhmmm Sansss... that feels so good…” She was breathing a little harder but she was nervous at the same time, wanting to make sure she did it right. He continued the gentle kisses, lightly stroking her back, murmuring softly between kisses.

“relax... it will be okay.“ She couldn't help but think of all the times he comforted her in the underground, and how profound of a impression he made on her. Frisk cupped his face and looked deeply into his eye lights.

“Thank you… for always being there for me. I forgot how important you were to me. How I relied on you… until you said that. I love you so much.” She didn't wait for a reply as she met his teeth with her lips as she gave him a deep heated kiss. He returned the kiss, slipping the bra from her while she was distracted, his hands skimmed her shoulders once it was gone as he sank into the kiss. She was so important to him... he wanted to do this right, or at least make her feel like she was the only female on this planet at the moment. 

Soft moans came from her as she continued to explore his body with her hands. It was all new to her as she tried to figure out what was the right thing to do and not to do. Her hands slowly went down his rib cage trying not to hurt him as the hands continued to make their way around his body to make him make the same noises she was producing. A groan came from him and he shuddered, his hands skim along her sides, slowly moving to slide over her breasts, his fingers gently stroking her skin.

“Frisk...” He sighs her name with pleasure before kissing her lovingly. She smiled into the kiss as she returned the kiss. Frisk traced his face and moaned louder as he started to touch her breasts, making her lean back a little as she shuddered in pleasure.

“so beautiful.” He murmurs before nipping at her neck, his fingers gently teasing her breasts. He shuddered in pure delight, she was so much more than he could have imagined... Her hands continued to explore his body and she started to go under his shorts a little. 

“ah stars... that feels good...” He groans, trembling under the touch. A smile crossed her features as she tried to focus on rubbing his pelvis area to pleasure him a little. Her hand reached under his shorts and rubbed that area as she continued to moan. Groans tumbled from him, his magic pulsing warmly as his magic gathered quickly. He nipped at her neck as his hands skimmed to her hips, tugging at the last thing she wore, he wanted it gone even as he shifted to press her against the bed. 

“Will it hurt?” She asked weakly.

“only if i do this wrong.” He murmurs.

“it should only be uncomfortable for a short moment otherwise.” She nodded as she allowed him to continue. Frisk bit her bottom lip, not sure what to expect. He was going to take this as slow as he could, to do it right. His hand slid over her core, lightly stroking the folds. She shuddered from the tingling feeling he was giving her. She gently gripped the sheets and moaned slightly. He slipped his fingers beneath the folds, gently exploring. Like he said it felt slightly uncomfortable but was soon replaced with pleasure. He even hit a spot that made her insides squeal in pleasure.

“Ssaannss… there oh fffuck that… little to the left… oh god… ffuck there…” Her body arched into him every time he hit that spot and she gripped the sheets tighter as she moaned louder. He shuddered at her words, teasing the spot she’d asked, pure pleasure ran through him at seeing her like this, feeling her relax as he slipped a second digit in; getting her to adjust before slipping in a third as he continued to tease her. He couldn’t put to words the pleasure he got form seeing her like this; knowing that she was his alone... Frisk felt such intense pleasure as he continued to tease her. 

“Sans… I think… I am ready…” She said after a moment when she felt that she was able to handle him. Frisk wanted to make he got the same pleasure she was getting. He nodded a little, removing his hand, shifting to slip out his shorts.

“i love you so much.” He murmurs gently, slowly slipping into her. It felt a little uncomfortable but it was replaced with pleasure quickly enough as her back arched to meet with him.

“Ffuuccckk Sansss… god you feel so good… in ... me…” Her eyes closed as pleasure came in waves.

“fuck you feel so good...” He groans as he slipped into her fully, nipping at her neck, stilling a moment to allow her to adjust fully. She slowly started to grind against him after adjusting. As she kissed his neck.

“ah! Frisk... oh fuck... “ He groans, pulling back and slowly thrusting back in. It was pure torture; it teased all her senses and it was driving her mad. She moaned as she pulled him closer making the thrust a little deeper. He shuddered, pulling back again, the slow thrusting beginning to pick up speed.

“Sans... ffuuucckk.. that oh … Good…” She pulled him up to her lip passionately kissing him. He returned the passionate kiss heatedly; shuddering as her words egged him on to thrust faster... chasing after that pleasure they both were feeling, driving them both towards it. Frisk began moaning louder and she could feel herself grinding against him faster as she could feel herself on the edge as her womanhood clasps onto him. She gave into the ecstasy and pleasure as she got her release. A couple thrusts later and he joined her, trembling as he collapsed on top of her. His soul thudding hard beneath his rib cage. She softly cupped his face and stared into eye lights lovingly. No words needed as she waited for Sans to lay next to her for a nap. She felt exhausted. He kissed her lovingly before shifting to settle next to her, nuzzling against her.

“that was amazing...” He murmured.

“... I was just about to say the same thing… I love you so much.”

“i love you too.” She nuzzled into his arms closely as she could feel sleep take over. He drifted off next to her, a soft purring coming from him. 

“hmm... is that you Sans?” Frisk noticed the noise coming from him.

“mmhmmm.”

“Is that normal? I don't remember you ever purring before.” She was fighting sleep and losing fast. He yawned as he settled down to sleep.

“mmm... kinda. i’ll explain later.” He nuzzled against her, dropping off to sleep. She followed suit in several hours she was cuddled closely next to him.

“Good morning…” She whispered into his chest. As she kissed his ribs softly.

“mornin’.” He murmurs as he opened an eye socket.

“I think you might have to head home or your brother will be upset.”

“hmmm. have to fix that.” His magic flared briefly, the jacket sailing through the air and dropping in front of him, He ruffled through the pockets for his phone then shot off a quick text. 

“there, he shouldn’t worry now.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What did you tell him?” She traced his neck with soft gentle kisses. He flushed angling the phone a little so she could read the text over his shoulder.

Sans: met up with an old friend, so might not be around the usual time. playing catch up.

Papyrus: ALRIGHT! TELL THEM I SAID HI!

Sans: will do.

Frisk glanced at him with a smile. 

“Catch up? Hmmm… Do you think you caught up enough?”

“hmm, don’t think i’ll ever get fully caught up... unless it’s in you.” He replies before kissing her gently. There was a pun in there somewhere. She playfully slapped him as she laughed. 

“I am guessing I should toss you one there…” She slid out of his arms to get dressed. Frisk blushed at being nude in front of him. He propped his head on one hand, watching her with a soft smile.

“Take a picture it will last longer.” She teased. 

“maybe, but then someone else might find it... don’t want that.”

“Nah… Can't brag about how hot your girlfriend is then.” 

“i can... but i don’t want to share that part of you with the rest of the world.” She slipped on some underwear and a bra and threw on a rainbow hoodie and pants.

“I just made you say we are boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“yup.” He was still watching her.

“What should we do today? Any bones to pick? Tibia honest I missed your puns.” 

“i guess i won’t fibula then. i missed tellin’ ‘em to ya.” 

“I know you have a skeleton of them too.” She laughed. 

“you know me... a bone-fied, bonehead.” He replied with a grin.

“Nah… kneeing just a better audience.” 

“with a butter audience i could be the toast of the town.” She laughed harder.

“I am... i can't breathe…” Her arms reaching around her gut laughing, leaning forward. He smiled a little and slipped from the bed to dress himself while he let her catch her breath. “Looking... good there… bone-friend.” He chuckled a bit.

“Want to give me a tour of the town?” She lifted her hood up and tighten the strings to hide her face.

“sure.” Frisk went up to Sans and took his hand. He slid his fingers between hers as they walked from the hotel. He didn’t say it, but he couldn’t remember a night in the longest time where he hadn’t been plagued by one nightmare or another. As they approached downtown Toriel was walking their way and recognized Sans.

“Hello Sans. Who is your nervous friend there?” Frisk hid behind Sans as Toriel talked like a child hiding behind a parent.

“well, we kinda just met up the other day actually. we’ve been talking online for the last few years.” He replies, not directly answering the question.

“Does they have a name?” Frisk tugged at him hoping they can move on.

“yeah, though i kinda just know ‘em as d.” He replies, gently squeezing her hand to reassure her. he wasn’t going to rat her out if Toriel did not recognize her.

“Oh okay… Well nice meeting you D. Are you ready to move out of your place?”

“yeah, i’ve been looking at places but haven’t found one i like yet.” 

“I am going to go. Nice talking to you Sans… and D.” 

“yeah, we’ll have to ketchup later tori.” Toriel laughed a bit and waved them off as she walked away. While Frisk took to his side again glancing at the ground.

“Thanks Sans.” 

“of course. but if you’re going to show up at the wedding you can’t hide forever.” 

“I know… I want to, but…” 

“Frisk, you don’t really have a reason to. you know i’m the only one around here who remembers any of that. no one is going to think badly of you no matter what you choose to do with your life.” 

“I just don't deserve the praise though.” 

“that’s not exactly how i see it. at least, i haven’t for a while now.”

“I guess I can try.” She said fiddling with the strings.

“it’s all anyone can do, right? but i don’t expect this to go away overnight, you’ve spent a lot of time punishing yourself over something no one else knows about.” 

“I don't think so either.” 

“but you know, everything you decide to do kinda affects us too... because we care about you. we’ve missed our friend.” Frisk began to cry as she turned to hug him and put her face into his chest. He put his arms around her, gently hugging her close. 

“I missed you guys too… So much… I watched Mettaton’s TV show and chats but… I felt I missed so much.” 

“hasn’t been the same without you angel.”

“I figured without me you would be happier. No constant reminder of what I did.” 

“i’ll admit i thought that at first... but after a few weeks, it was clear that wasn’t true. you weren’t just something to me... or Paps, you meant something to every monster you ever met, that you ever talked to.”

“Thanks Sans.” She backed up and loosen her hood strings exposing her face a little bit more. 

“Is that better?” He smiled a little.

“you do what makes you comfortable, don’t let me push you into anything you aren’t ready for.” 

“I exposed my face to Grillby… I panicked still, but alcohol seems to calm me down. I can get drunk for the wedding!”

“ah, i wouldn’t advise that, but maybe a few drinks would help calm you.” 

“Shall we get a drink this morning?”

“ok.”

“Can we do one of your famous shortcuts?” She looked up at his eye lights with a little smile. He chuckles and nods. Her hand firmly clasped onto his and she let him use his powers. He started walking like usual, the subtle magic transporting them to the bar.  The people and monsters drinking at the bar in the late morning stopped to say hey to Sans. Frisk couldn't help but smile as she kept her hood up.

“heya.” He smiled as they headed for the usual spot.

“Hey Grillby!” Frisk said as she took her spot next to Sans.

“Hello Frisk and Sans. What can I get you this morning?” 

“the usual for me.” He says.

“I will take something that will calm the nerves… any monster drink like that?”  Grillby nodded and made the drinks and left them alone for moment. A monster comes up after hearing Grillby call Frisk’s name. 

“Are you THE Frisk?” Frisk pulled the strings closed.

“hey uh... no offense there bud, but me and my friend kinda wanna be left alone for a bit.” 

“Come on… you know it has been forever it is her.” 

“yeah it has been forever, how would you know what she looks like now? humans change ya know... they grow up, grow old.” 

“Grillby just said Frisk… I only know one Frisk.”

“so that means there can’t be others then?” 

“Hmmm… I guess so… I am sorry.” Frisk felt sorry herself as she just nod.

“just don’t assume okay?” The monster went back to his seat as she loosened her strings again. 

“Sorry.” She muttered under her breath as Grillby brought the drinks to them. The drink looked like a rainbow and it was really pretty to look at. 

“you don’t need to apologize.” Sans said before sipping his own drink. 

“I do because you had to fight my battle for me… but thank you still.” She sipped the drink.

“eh, it’s not really that big of a deal. besides, it’s kinda rude to do that to someone even if they are who you think they are. that’s kinda why i kept it secret that i was the judge when i was. to avoid that... among other things.” 

“And other things?” Frisk asked wondering. The drink starting to kick in causing an effect to make her feel more confident. 

“well, considering what i did... i’d inspire fear most likely. i never wanted that kind of attention or to be infamous. the only ones who ever knew who i was were those i had to execute.” 

“I know… You are strong too.” Her hand took his hand gently.

“mmm, plus there was always the impact on Paps... he’d have become a target to those who would hate me.”

“Well obviously no one still knows... I am glad.” 

“well, i wouldn’t say no one... just only those who need to know do.” 

“I am glad I am not on the other end anymore. I remember giving up that one time. Thinking that maybe… hmm…” 

“maybe?” 

“You had truly did forgive me… that when you offered me that hug… that you really did… I fought against Chara so hard to get her to give that leeway for that brief control to just have that moment.” 

“that was kinda mean on my part.” He remembered that moment, though of course at the time he hadn’t been aware of Chara’s presence. Not that his ignorance excused his actions.

“No, I deserved it.” She finished the drink and waved for a second drink. 

“doesn’t excuse it.” 

“I let her in me in the first place… I chose to continue to finish it because I was so angry afterwards. That my friend... my crush… would do that to me.” She chugged the second one and asked for a third drink with Grillby glancing over at at Sans. 

“that wasn’t an excuse to sink to that level though.” 

“Grillby give me another one please…” Grillby made another drink against his better judgement. Frisk removed her hood pulling it back but her hair was a mess and she glanced at him. 

“I ... killed you… Sans.” Frisk said in a muttered voice. 

“i remember.” He says quietly, lightly threading his fingers through her hair to straighten it out a bit.

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” 

“i love you too much not to.” Frisk drank the drink in front of her slowly.

“I love you too… I haven’t slept through a night until last night without dreaming about that.” 

“guess we both have our nightmares.” 

“What are your nightmares?” She asked gently looking at his eye lights. 

“until recently... i kept having one that i thought i was waking up to... where i’d lost you.”

“Me?... not your brother... not yourself…?” Shock took over her face as she tried to put things together.

“i knew i loved you but only when i began to have those dreams did i really understand just how bad i’d screwed up.” 

“You never screwed up… I did. I loved you for the longest time. I just didn’t have the courage to do anything about it.” Frisk leaned in and kissed his teeth gently the drink really helped a lot. He pulled her into his lap as he held the kiss. 

“no i did... because i could have told you that first run... but i was scared to.” He murmured after pulling back to meet her gaze.

“I could have when we were at the waterfalls… or at the fake stars…” She gazed at his eye lights deeply. 

“or even in the hall that first time.... there were so many opportunities. ... but i didn’t say anything.” A soft cough was heard from Grillby behind the bar. Sans sighed. 

“yeah, yeah... i could have told her when i first brought her here too...” She giggled and kissed him again. 

“I was just going to say... if you wanted her to be a secret… I don’t think this is the way to do it.” As he glanced around noticing the bar tenants glancing at them. 

“that isn’t the point. we’re trying to work through a few things here... guilt, fear... the drinks seem to help a bit.” 

“I …” Frisk looked down, pulling her hair to cover her face.

“hmmm, maybe add shame to that list.” He gently cupped her face.

“I am not ashamed of you... I love you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“never said it was of me.” He lightly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

“He means that you shouldn’t be ashamed of being out in public. Frisk… I think you are too hard on yourself.” Grillby said. Sans nodded in agreement.

“Oh… I will, hopefully soon.” Frisk could feel her blush from embarrassment. 

“it’s not an easy thing. i should know.” 

“Thanks Sans... maybe we should go.” Grillby wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Sans.

“I don’t normally do this but if the drink helps like it appears to you might want to make it... beyond coming here everyday.” 

“i think what he means is that ya should carry some on ya.” 

“Oh… okay.” Grillby nodded and put some in a to go container and handed it to her. 

“i read that people use ta do it all the time an’ called it ‘liquid courage’ or somethin’ like that.” 

“Except this has a little magic in it.” Grillby said.

“Well I do feel a little better… maybe we can do something with my hood down for a while.”  Sans nodded.

“i’ve got somethin’ like that on me actually, here. why don’t ya rinse it out and fill it with what ya gave her?” Sans passed Grillby a small circular flask from beneath his coat.

“i thought to fill it with ketchup but uh... i think ya need this more currently than i do.”  Frisk laughed as Grillby nodded, rinsing out the flask before pouring the content of the rainbow drink into the flask. Sans handed the flask over to Frisk then, gently slipping the strap over her head, the thing gently hanging down her side and out of sight beneath the hoodie.

“perfect.” Sans then dug into a pocket in his jacket and tossed a small bag on the counter. Grillby took it with a nod.

“What was that?” Frisk asked curiously. 

“payment.”

“Oh.. I am sorry I hope I didn’t cost you too much.” 

“nah, besides, you’re worth it.” She smiled and pushed her hair back, feeling a little more courageous.  Seeing the look on her face was more than worth it, at least to him. Frisk pulled out her wallet and pulled out the only photo she had of them; it was wrinkly and seemed worn out as if she looked at several times. It was right after they got out of the barrier and it was the whole gang. 

“I would look at this picture when I was feeling lonely or if I felt I wanted to end it all…” She smiled at the simple photo and showed it to Sans. 

“i remember that day. that moment... it was the last moment i saw you.” 

“Yeah. ... I have an odd request, if you would indulge me.” Frisk said wondering.

“what is it?”

“I was wondering if we - just the two us - took a photo together. I often had my memories to look back on but I would like a photo… if that is possible.” 

“sure.” 

“Where should we take the photo? Who should take the picture of us? Is that an odd request.” Frisk was excited and nervous at the same time, taking his hand, dragging him out of the bar at the same time. It is when she hit the sunlight it was apparent how pale her skin is. 

“hmmm, that’s a good question.” 

“I guess we can figure that out on the way. You know the city better then me where is a good place?” 

“that’s true... i think i know just the place.” 

“Where is that? Don’t say in my bed.” Frisk teased. 

“maybe later.” He teased back. Frisk rolled her eyes.

“Okay boney guy tell me where is this spot?” She giggled at her own pun. 

“it’s a surprise, it’s a place i found sometime after you left.” 

“Okay... shall I close my eyes?” Frisk closed her eyes, pretending to be blind. He chuckled.

“okay, but just to let you know... we might not be alone there.” Frisk bit her bottom lip as her nerves picked a bit but she sipped the drink and nodded at him. 

“don’t worry, this friend won't tell anyone.” He put an arm around her as they walked out of the bar and the magic swirled around them.

“I trust you Sans…” 

“you can open your eyes now. heya bud, thought you might be here.” She opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was.

“What are y- .... Frisk?” Among a sea of golden yellow flowers was a very specific yellow flower that was staring at her.

“Looks like you kept your promise after all.”

“yup.” 

“Are we back underground? Flowey? How are you?”

“nope.” 

“I’ve been good. Heard you were gone though, I haven’t see you since... well, you know. I didn’t believe him at first... but then when I looked myself... I came to realize he wasn’t lying.” 

“....Yeah… I had a lot to deal with.” Frisk looked down and away from him. 

“I see... but, why leave? Besides, didn’t I make you promise to look after mom and dad?” He frowned a little.

“You did… but you know what I did too. What I did to everyone.”

“Yeah, I know, but I also know that wasn’t really you too.” 

“I couldn’t risk it though. I could easily do it again…” 

“Risk what? Do you really think you could be capable of that again while here? Listen... I know how... persuasive Chara can be, but ... I don’t think they really meant any harm to the monsters.” 

“I don’t know... I been in isolation for over 8 years to… make sure it didn’t happen again though.” 

“Eight y-.... are you nuts?!” Frisk recoiled and pulled up her hoodie. 

“Why would you do something like that?! Didn’t you realize just how long everyone’s been trying to find you?! This bonehead even got me to search the freakin’ mountain inside and out!” 

“I’m sorry…” Her words came out as a whisper as she pull the strings to hide her face as tears fell. 

“Ugh... “ His petals drooped.

“you done now?” 

“Yeah... I’m done.” 

“feel better?” 

“Not really.” He muttered. Frisk hid behind Sans but this time she wanted to hide far away and nowhere nearby. 

“So... now that you’ve found her again... what now?” 

“well we’re going to take a picture.” 

“A... picture. Why?” 

“she asked and you’ve been taking care of all these flowers for a while now, i thought it was a good spot.” 

“Can’t argue there... okay fine, just try not to step on any of ‘em.” With that the flower disappeared.

“I don’t... think… I can… now…” Frisk felt herself say between small sobs. Sans gently wrapped his arms around her.

“I am all that and more ain’t I… Sans?” 

“you’re not nuts, though that was a bit of a crazy sort of thing to do.” 

“So you agree with him…” 

“only partly. just because i think it’s nutty doesn’t mean i don’t understand the why.”

“I see…” Frisk put the flask to her mouth after she parted with Sans. 

“he is still just a child after all this time.” 

“Yeah… but he seems to have a better grip on reality than me though…” Frisk placed her hoodie down after a minute.

“maybe, but unlike you he doesn’t regret the millions of resets he did.” 

“No… I suppose not… nor probably doesn’t mind killing me several times either.” 

“probably not, he is still soulless... though he’s come to terms with the ability he has to actually feel, it’s still difficult for him. he was plenty annoyed when i pointed out the fact that he still could feel because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t care that i was coming up to the mountain if he couldn’t. he wouldn’t pester me with questions and he wouldn’t have agreed to search every inch of the underground either.” 

“I am sorry I made you search for me down here… I actually did think about just coming back here to live in your house afterwards but… I didn’t know if anyone would be down here still or not.” 

“hmm, well, there’s still him. he takes care of all the flowers around the mountain area.” 

“Do you still want to do the photo or should we wait for another day?” 

“we can if you want to. that was the main reason i brought you here... there was only a small chance the flower would be here.” 

“Let’s take the photo… and where are we then?” 

“middle of the mountain.” 

“Middle of the mountain?” 

“yeah, it’s kind of a little ledge that just hangs off one side. can’t really see it from the city view.” 

“Oh… I thought we were in the underground. I was going to tell you a secret fantasy of mine.” Frisk said with a blush.

“nope. oh?”

“Yeah… I always wanted… hmmm… I don’t know if I should tell you or not... “ She teased going to the flowers to take the photo.

“hmmm, well, little hard for to be reality if i don’t know about it.” He replied back with a smile as he settled down among the flowers for the photo. She took her phone out and put it in selfie mode.

“I wanted to make love to you on your bed…” She said with a seductive smile as she snapped the photo. He flushed a little, surprised by that. 

“well that can be arranged.” Frisk looked at the photo and giggled as she got to see Sans' shocked blushed face in the photo.

“Shall we take another photo?”

“if you want.” She nodded placing the phone up to take another photo and snapping the picture with a huge smile. He was grinning in that one.

“tibia honest... i kinda had a few of my own.”

“Just let me know… I might be able to accommodate them.” 

“hmmm... well, the first one i recall was being with you in the wishing room, it was my wish to be with you so... i wished once to be able to enjoy those stars with you before i worshiped my own little star.” A light blush covered her face as she knew what he meant.

“I can do that… anything else?” 

“i think there was one in waterfall too... near that spot i drew in the sketchbook.”

“You want to make love there… I would love to do that… Anything else my love?” Frisk said playing with his shirt a little. 

“mmm, just that there was one last one... but it’s pretty much the same as yours... so... i vote we start there.”

“Tell me… it… please…” She nuzzled her face into his neck. 

“mmm... well, it was one of my very first so... we were still there... so i just fantasized that i’d convinced Paps to stay with Undyne and Alphys for an evening and we’d caught a movie and started snuggling on the couch before i became more interested in you than the movie.” 

“Mmmhhhmmm my fantasy is very similar in a lot of ways… It is nearly the same but at the end you press me into the couch and before getting too intense you shortcut us to your bedroom.” 

“cuz there’d be no way i’d want to leave evidence on the couch...” He says with a grin.

“Well in my dream you said just in case Paps came home early…” 

“couldn’t have that either." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lemon ahead!

“Is it weird we both had the same fantasy?” 

“doesn’t feel weird to me.” 

“I suppose not… I would ask if you want to fulfill these fantasies now but knowing you … no.” She teased as she cuddled into him. 

“i’d have said that was up to you.” He replied.

“I am up for it… but I wanted to know what you felt.” 

“i want to fulfill your fantasies.”

“I want to fulfill yours as well… shall we go then? To the places where we both thought we’d never go back to?” 

“i’d not mind it as long as it’s with you.” The magic swirled around them as he nuzzled against her, plopping them both on a couch that was, oddly, not as dusty as it should be for being left alone for ten years. Apparently the flower had gotten bored and had cleaned every house.

“Well shall we start this little fantasy of ours then?” Frisk got up and turned on the TV surprised it still worked and the power was on. 

“wonder if it will pick up anything.” Frisk flipped a couple of channels and just got a static channel, she just looked through the cabinet, finding an old vhs and stuck it in the player to watch a movie instead. Frisk sat next to Sans, allowing the movie to begin. He snuggled against her, it was an old black and white film about two lovers. 

“This looks like a good movie Sans.” She looked over to Sans for a moment and glanced at the movie.

“a classic.” Frisk placed his arm over her shoulder as she cuddled closer to him. He smiled a little, he watched the movie a bit but he lost interest after a while. He wasn’t really big on these kinds of films, it was actually Alphys who had given it to him early on when they’d both been studying human history. Frisk glanced up at Sans periodically if he ever wanted to all he had to was kiss her and she would be all his.  He was subtle at first, lightly playing with the strands of her hair as he pretended to still watch the movie, but after several minutes he’d shifted from that to placing gentle kisses along her neck. She giggled as she leaned her head to let him have better access to her neck as she pretended to give the movie attention still. The kisses turned into small nips.

“Mmmhhhmmm… That tickles.” She giggled more as she teased him leaning over in the couch as he followed suit. Frisk looked up at him and her mouth met his in a soft loving kiss. He pressed her against the couch as he slowly deepened the kiss. She met his kiss and moaned slightly into the kiss as her hand slipped under his shirt to tease his chest. A soft moan rose from him as her fingers skimmed along the bone.

“What about Papyrus? Aren’t you afraid of him walking in on us…” Frisk played the part smiling at him. 

“good point, can’t have that or anything else... we’d never hear the end of it.” He shifted them to the bed before he returned to kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. He knocked off the ball of covers as he pressed her against the mattress, his hands slipping beneath her shirt as his tongue slid over hers. She moaned into the kiss and her hands made their way under his shirt.

“I always wanted to see your room… It was like a forbidden place.” Frisk said rubbing him all over over. He shuddered. 

“you have no idea how long i’ve wanted you here...” He replies before nipping at her neck, his hands skimmed over her breasts gently. She moaned gently as she looked into his eye lights. Her hands trying to take off his shirt as she tried to rub his chest at the same time. 

“I would have came … if you asked. … I fantasized this moment for so long...” He shifted, slipping out of the shirt and tossing it aside.

“i never knew how to ask.” He slipped her out of hers, kissing the newly exposed skin.

“I was so nervous... too.. mmmhhhmmm” The kisses heated her body and she felt so exposed to him in so many ways. Her hands lovingly caressed the exposed chest area. He trembled beneath the touch, groaning.

“you’re so beautiful..." He shifted to remove the bra next, alternating between kissing her skin and loving nips. She moaned louder and her hand slipped under his shorts rubbing his pelvis area. 

“oh Frisk...” He groaned before nipping at one nipple gently, his hands skimmed down her hips to rid her of the rest of the material between them before doing the same for himself, eager for her touch; the magic already pooling. 

“May I do something…?” Frisk asked before he returned back to her. 

“sure.” She guided him to the bedside and had him sit down before she placed her mouth over his magic. Starting off slowly as she licked him.

“ah! oh stars Frisk...” She smiled up to him as she continued to work his magic with her mouth. He shuddered, whimpering a little with the force of the pleasure that shot through him the more she teased him. His mind reeling from it. Her hand reaching the base of magic and she began to allow it go deeper in her mouth as she went faster to increase the pleasure for him. 

“fuck... oh fuck that feels good... “ He shuddered again, his magic pulsing hotly from the teasing. 

“Sans… you taste so good.” She said teasingly as she looked into his eye lights and kissed him passionately while her hand continued to rub him.  He arched into her touch as he returned her passion with his own. Fuck but that had been so good... he was completely helpless now in the throes of pleasure that she gave him. His arms, wrapped around her as he sank into the kiss. She smiled as she lightly got on his lap and inserted him inside her slowly. 

“Fffuck Sans… god…. You feel so good…” She moaned. He arched up into her, sliding deeper with a groan.

“you f-feel amazing...” She began to grind against him starting slow but it quickly started to pick up the pace. Her hands using his rib cage as something to hold onto. He shuddered, his own hands teased her breasts as he thrust up in counter strokes. Completely lost in her. Frisk moaned louder as she could feel herself losing herself to the passion. She grinded against him harder and faster until she felt she was near the edge. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“Sans…. Fffuuck…” 

“Frisk... oh Frisk...” He shifted his hands to her hips, gripping tightly as the pleasure surged through him. Her womanhood clasped over him and she could feel herself give into the pleasure as she shuttered feeling her body arch into him. He thrust up to meet her, shuddering as he buried his head against her neck as his own release came. He trembled from the force of it. Knowing, in the back of his mind somewhere, only she had ever made him feel like this. She nuzzled against him and smiled.

“You think Papyrus will figure it out tomorrow when he comes home to the place..." She teased.

“hmm, not if we at least get dressed before we fall asleep.”

“That is true… I did convince you to cuddle with me when I had my nightmares that way… even though some were not really nightmares at all…” 

“yup.... wait... some weren’t nightmares?”

“I may have lied about half of them… just to cuddle with you.” Frisk said with a sly smile. 

“heh... smart.”

“I couldn’t tell you my feelings… so I figured at least... if I can feel your arms around me... it was close enough.” Her hand cupped his face gently.

“hmmm, i see your point... though i had a few dreams involving you when i fell asleep with you snuggled against me.” 

“I may have kissed you... “ She blushed admitting to that.

“well, that explains about half those dreams... or at least how they started anyway.” 

“I also did a couple other things… shall I recreate them… for you?” He seemed speechless for a moment, but curiosity seemed to win out.

“sure.” 

“Imagine… for a moment you are asleep. Don’t close your eyes - well if you want to you can. - I was curious about… stuff… like what was under your shirt. Your shorts… so I snuck peaks.” Frisk pretend to look under both of his non-existent clothing.  He flushed a little, though he wasn’t exactly surprised. 

“I would then pretend that … well if we were in a relationship how it would be like to kiss you. Some of the kisses I gave you were simple pecks and some… were deeper.” She blushed deeply at her actions but she kissed him quickly and then gave him a deep loving kiss her tongue exploring his mouth. He flushed, but kept still as if he were asleep.... How the hell had he slept through this?!

“Eventually I would try to rub your chest and would pretend to go back to sleep if I got a single moan out of you… and that is about it.” Her hand traced his ribs and picked the third one down on the right side which she knew would cause him to moan. It always did when she was younger. She got the reaction she was expecting.

“f-fuck... guess that explains a bit... “ 

“Sorry... I shouldn’t have done that stuff to you.”

“heh... nah, i don’t think you really are and i’m certainly not... though i do wonder somethin’.” 

“Sure what is it?” Frisk said curiously.

“well, there was one night i woke up and it was because my heat was about to start and i’d be dreaming about ravishing you... of course when i woke up i knew i couldn’t do that because it wouldn’t be right... but... that didn’t stop me from fantasizing to relieve some pressure...” 

“What did you wonder about? That if I would actually came in and let you ravish me…” 

“well, no, this was one of those nights you asked me to stay with you cuz of a nightmare. i hadn’t been aware until just that one moment after i woke up that my heat was close. so, given the information you just told me... and likely being unaware of the heats... the question would be if you were awake...” He remembered that particular time, he’d been trying to be quiet and not wake her... or rather he thought she was asleep at the time; but he’d still ended up moaning her name a few times.

“I-I figured it was because of me touching you that you were just dreaming… But I am guessing you weren’t just 'dreaming'.”

“guess that answers the question and no. i wasn’t.” Her mouth met his teeth again in a loving kiss. He returned the kiss gently.

“It could have been a lot worse… You didn’t hurt me and with heats… well monsters lose control all the time with it.” 

“yeah, but i’d have felt really guilty about it if i’d done that... even if you didn’t fight against it.... well, maybe especially at that point. needless to say, that was why i spent a week locked in my room.”

“Here I thought you were mad at me… oh god I made it worse by knocking on your door asking for you… begging for you to come out and hang with me… no wonder Paps was trying to remove me.”

“do you remember what i said?” She gently shook her head no. 

“after listening to you begging for a long while... i was very tempted to open the door and yank you inside before Paps could get there... but... i held out long enough that i heard him coming up the steps before you did... i told you ‘i’ll come out when the time is right and tell you about this.’ at least... that’s what i remember saying before the haze of lust took over again.”

“You never did explain what happened and Paps said you were not feeling well. Good Paps…” 

“Paps didn’t wanna scare you by tellin’ ya about our heats... his was two months later, if you remember right. i didn’t explain because i was still a coward then.” 

“How can I forget… He was the only one that cooked around there and then no one… Hot dogs for a whole week was a bit much…” 

“heh.. yeah, sorry about that. i could have made some other stuff... but i didn’t really have the nerve.” 

“I think it was the imagery of a hot dog going into my mouth is the reason why.” Frisk teased and laughed a bit. He groans a little.

“fuck... that was part of it... i’d forgot about that until you mentioned it.”

“REALLY? Oh my …. Hehe…” She laughed harder.

“yeah... even right after my heat... i was so boned at that point.”

“So earlier… I fulfilled your desire there hmmm…” 

“yeah... one i actually haven’t thought about in a while.” Frisk laughed and held him closer.

“I should have told you I was crushing on you sooner.” 

“i’d definitely have found a way to bone you sooner if i’d known. probably woulda ended up corrupting some poor echo flowers on one of the secret spots above the normal trail.”

“Well I do know that… I would have never gotten us out... Because I would be too busy screwing you everywhere.” Frisk said with a tease. He laughed a little.

“nah, i think you’d have gotten us out... just so you could find us some new prime spots.” Frisk punched him kiddingly as she got out of his bed to look around his room. She took it all in. It still looked the same as it had ten years ago, just no tornado and there weren’t any socks on the floor.

“I like your room Sans... It always represented you. Even now.” Frisk said looking back at him. 

“Speaking of rooms… if you need a place to stay maybe we can find a place… I think it is time to open some drapes at my place for once.” 

“heh... well if this keeps up those drapes will be shut again just to keep out the neighbors.” He teased.

“Point taken… I did fantasize about you making love to me standing up once.” She said, putting on her clothes slowly.

“now there’s a challenge.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh please Mr. I-figured-out-how-to-do-tentacles... and I have magic to do blue.” 

“heh... it’s a challenge because that requires me to not buckle under your magic touch sweetheart.” 

“Speaking of tentacles… maybe next time.” Frisk said with a seductive voice.

“mmmm... maybe we could corrupt a few echo flowers with that.” 

“Your wish is my command Sans.” 

“Should be my line sweetheart.” He replies, kissing her cheek before getting dressed.  Frisk got finished before him and started to laugh as she thought of a fun game.

“Sans… want to play a game?” Frisk said drinking some more from her flask. 

“okay.” 

“Since the town is abandoned. Do you want to play hide and go seek EXTREME ?” She emphasized the extreme part.

“extreme?” 

“Yep… the rules are simple. Basic hide and go seek but… if you get caught a piece of clothing comes off until one person or monster is naked. TO THE EXTREME.” She laughed.

  
  
  


“hmmm... alright, but who goes first?” 

“I hide and you seek…” 

“limit for counting?” 

“30 seconds since it is a huge town…”

“so count to 30 then.” 

“Yep…”

“mkay.”

“Good luck Sans…” Frisk kissed his teeth before he started counting.  He chuckled a little and closed his sockets fully, counting down from thirty.

Frisk ran and went to Grillby’s and hid behind the bar as she snooped as well finding Sans enormous tab there as well. She snickered and hid there for a while. After he hit one he set off to find her. Checking various places, most houses were locked so that narrowed down the possibilities pretty quickly. Frisk was just enjoying reading all the items Sans ordered over the years and just waited for him to see if he would find her.  A few minutes passed before he popped up over the bar with a grin.

“found ya.”

“I found your bill too… you ordered mustard one time. What is with that?” Frisk laughed.

“i lost a bet with Undyne.” 

“Ahhh… I see…” Frisk put her hand under her shirt and pulled off her bra and handed it to Sans. He tucked it into his jacket with a grin. It was his turn to hide. 

“Don’t run away too far…” Frisk said putting her head against the bar and started counting.

“i won’t leave the town.” He said as she turned away. The moment she started counting he was gone. He decided to hide out in his shed behind the house. Normally it was locked, but he unlocked it from the inside so that if she thought to try it, it would let her in.

Frisk made her way around town to check out the various houses and found they were locked. She even looked in Sans house again and the motel nothing. Sans studied the blueprints for the machine, thinking about the past as he waited to be found. Frisk was confused not even trying the shed since it always was locked. 

“I GIVE UP SANS… I WILL TAKE OFF MORE CLOTHES… WHERE ARE YOU?” She screamed into the open air in the middle of the town. The shed door opened.

“over here sweetheart.” Frisk made her way over taking off her shorts and tossing to him. 

“Cheater.” She stuck her tongue at him.  He set them off with the bra next to the blueprints.

“how so? i unlocked it in case you tried.”

“I never could get in here before so I didn’t even try… What is that?” Pointing at the blueprint.

“i’ll tell ya about it after our game.” 

“Is sex all you think about or the fact that I will freeze to death before the game is over…” She teased as she shook a little. 

“funny, no to the first and if you start to get cold it probably wouldn’t be against the rules to use a blanket since that’s not technically clothing.” 

“At this rate though… I will be naked so lets do this.” She said, pumped, knowing where she wanted to hide. 

“ok.” He closed his sockets and began to count to thirty. Frisk ran and found an abandoned Sentry station that they brought into town for reasons she didn’t know but it brought her good memories of when she met Sans the first time and she hid under the stand. Thinking of the hot dog incident, the date incident and everything in between. Once he hit thirty he began searching. Leaving the shed he tried the house, the various places around town to hide behind like the signs, the box... he walked by the stand a few times, trying to puzzle out where she was, he’d even walked around the stand itself, but it didn’t seem to occur to him to check under it as he walked off. She held her mouth as she laughed at him. Frisk did shiver a bit wondering when he will give up or find her.  He walked by several more times before calling out.

“okay... i give. where the heck are you?” She walked up behind him quietly, kissing his neck.

“Here I am…” He nearly jumped out of his skin when she did that. Frisk laughed louder as she fell back into the snow.

“cute.” He slipped off his jacket and tossed it at her. She put it on for now.

“I was under the sentry station... I was thinking about all the good memories we had…”

“and i walked right past you... wow.”

“Apparently you didn’t have as many good memories as I did…” Frisk teased.

“mmm, i had plenty, just didn’t think to look under it. okay... your turn to count.” Frisk closed her eyes and began to count.  Sans decided to hide in the house, hiding in his brother’s closet. It was kinda of a strange thing, for him anyway, but he thought it was a decent hiding place. Frisk made her way around town again and made to the house again as she went to Sans' room and started talking to herself. 

“I love his smell… I wish I could make a perfume of it… I would just spray it all over my house…” He could hear the words, though it was mostly muffled for him. Something about a smell, perfume and a house? She made her way to Papyrus’ room and figured he wasn’t there but still made comments.

“I wonder if Papyrus would forgive me if he knew… I know I cannot… I am sorry Papyrus… for everything. I wish I was brave like you and Sans. I just ended up running away. I hope I have enough courage to even attend your wedding.” She walked out of the room to keep searching the kitchen.

Brave? Well... no he’d not been that exactly... more like reckless. At least, that was what Papyrus had said to him when he’d mentioned, vaguely, his ideas about Frisk and how to approach her about how he’d felt... Thinking she might not likely search the room again, he’d left the closet and had watched her from the room as she’d wandered around the rest of the house downstairs before leaving all together. He’d then moved over to a window to keep an eye on her... sort of stalking her. 

She got to the shed and gave up. 

“Man… I suck. I GIVE UP.YOU GET ANOTHER PIECE OF CLOTHING…” The front door opened.

“heya.” 

“Really? Did you hide under your bed…” Frisk said wondering.

“pff, no... i was in Pap’s closet.” Her face dropped a bit as she was taking off her shirt.

“P-paps... closet…” 

“yup. talk to yourself often?” 

“.....” She handed him her shirt.

“just curious.”

“You have to… if you don’t want to go insane of loneliness…” She mumbled to herself.

“guilty of it. but you’ll always have me to talk to if you ever need company.”

“I was apologizing about my sins to Papyrus... and I can’t really tell him in person about it.” 

“i get it. i kinda did the same with his scarf...." 

“I would say that they are the same but… at least you didn’t kill someone… you just felt the loss of your brother, I felt him die… I watched him turn to dust…” 

“yeah... watching that was... painful. more than i could say.”

“Oh... God… YOU SAW…” Frisk crumbled as she placed her hands on her face.  He looked guilty. Frisk ran into the house and grabbed the flask and drank the rest of the drink trying to make heads or tails of what he just said. 

It was, for him, one of the darkest secrets he’d ever had to keep... that he had been suspicious about the dust and had followed her... Watching the fight and hoping that he wasn’t right only to just stand there as she’d cut his brother down before him.... He was ashamed of it. He wasn’t sure why he’d told her... no one else had ever known. Not even that stupid flower. She came downstairs and looked at his eye lights.

“You should end me… I am and always will be the thing that will haunt your dreams… I didn’t know… I am so sorry… God.” 

“it wasn’t your fault... i was a little suspicious... i should have done something... but, i’d made that promise. i was bound to watch over you.... i screwed myself over that day. and i can’t tell him about it...” Frisk could totally understand as tears slipped down her face and she kissed his teeth trying to console him and herself.  He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck as he held her close. His soul still ached because of that moment... a wound that would never quite heal, but... he had forgiven her.

“I am sorry... I am so sorry… I am sorry… I am so sorry.” She kept repeating as if she could help somehow with it. He silenced her words with a soft kiss. She returned the kiss and broke the kiss when he released her for a moment. 

“I think we should tell everyone about me… about the resets…” 

“what would be the point? there’d only be a handful who might even believe, let alone understand.”

“I.. I was only planning on telling Papyrus, maybe… just to... be able to apologize.” He seemed to mull this over for a while before saying.

“i don’t know that he’d understand, this sort of thing was never his strong suit... but, if you think it will help... then i’ll support you.” 

“No… It would be for my own benefit… I just needed to say it out loud… maybe I will just apologize and I will have to have you cover for me a little. He won’t understand why I will apologize but… it will be said and I will feel a little better.” 

“i’ll be there to help then.” 

“I cause you so much pain…” Frisk said thinking of all the things she did.

“use to.” 

“Still am.” He lightly brushed her cheek with one hand.

“i forgave you a long time ago... came to terms with what happened. it wasn’t easy... but you can’t hate someone you love.” 

“I love you... so much.” Frisk said, the only pieces of clothing left is Sans' jacket which she had on and her underwear. 

“I think you win.” Frisk smiled. He smiled back a little.

“let’s get out of the cold.” 

“By the way your jacket feels nice.”

“should, it’s stuffed on the inside with snowdrake downy, some of the warmest feathers to be had.” 

“I was making a comment earlier when I was in your room I wish I could get your smell in a perfume scent… I love your smell so much.” Frisk smelled his jacket deeply as a smile came on her face. 

“ah, so that’s what you were talking about. i only caught some of that.” He nuzzled against the back of her neck a bit as he followed her into the house. She sat on the couch as she glanced at him wondering what they were going to do next. He pulled her close to him to soak up what warmth he could offer so she’d get warm again.

“now then... i did tell you i’d explain the blueprints.”

“Yes... I think you should explain them to me under the blankets… I am freezing…” 

“mkay.” He teleported them to his room and grabbed the blankets, un-bunching them and wrapping them around the two of them. She nuzzled up to him with a huge smile. 

“better?” 

“Much better… Plus how many bonefriends would be this nice to their girlfriends?” He shrugged a little, he honestly didn’t have an answer for that.

“so, that was a machine made by the former royal scientist before Alphys, Doctor W.D. Gaster, who also made the Core. well, designed it anyway. he designed a number of various things, one of which those blueprints go to. the machine is part of his last experiment.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“What does it do?” Frisk asked curiously as she became deeply interested in this story.

“i am not entirely sure... i only remember bits and pieces... because i was there the day it imploded.” 

“That is awful… surely someone else had to remember what happened.” 

“i barely remember what even really happened and no... i was the only survivor.” 

“Oh... oh my.” Frisk hugged him close grateful that he was okay.

“besides Gaster... he had three assistants other than me and then there was a kid of one of them who was watching the demonstration. all that was supposed to happen was that he would turn it on and that was it... but the moment he flipped the switch, it all went wrong... i remember voices shouting to turn it off... to run, then, something came out of this .. dark thing... and that was the last thing i saw before i lost consciousness. when i woke up again Alphys was shaking me and asking me what went wrong and i asked her about the others... but she said i’d spent the entire day alone in the room working on it. that there WAS no one else...”

“Hmmm… it sounds almost like an entirely different dimension.”

“yeah... well i had a crack on my skull from the blow. Alphys told me to go home so i did, wondering if maybe she wasn’t right and i’d just dozed off or something stupid... that is, until i talked to Paps when i got home.”

“In theory there should be a dimension where you are the only one gone while the others remain… plus a dimension where I didn’t … hmmmm.”

“in our case... an alternate timeline perhaps.” 

“Exactly, maybe this machine… opens timelines; good bad or whatever.”

“might explain why i could never get it to work again. i spent years after the incident, trying in vain to fix it. nothing ever worked and then you appeared... and, well, the rest is history.” 

“It could be that… you need to use something rare... like a human soul to power it.” Frisk said remembering how human souls are the most valuable thing and depending on the color of the soul determined the power behind it as well. That would make sense to make it work something this powerful.

“Maybe after the wedding we can fix this up and maybe… we can do something I couldn't do in my previous resets and that is maybe changing one of the timelines for the better.”

“maybe, but it wasn’t powered by a human soul. i at least know that much about it.” 

“What do you think ran it?” She rubbed his skull gently looking at him with fascination. 

“it was run by the Core’s energy.”

“The core is still working… but IS it powerful enough to run this thing? … And how do we get back?” 

“well, it was before.” 

“Before the incident you mean… still, Sans, I know you were smarter than what you always came across. Nobody but you can come up with such clever things. I think… you and Alphys put your heads together. We can finally... I can finally redeem myself.” Frisk said feeling determined. 

“i’ll see what she says, i’ve tried getting help from her before on this.” 

“I will talk to her… I got somethings that might persuade her.” Frisk smiled at him knowing, if she told Alphys slowly about her and Sans it would probably persuade her.

“hmm, okay.” 

“I just need to get some liquid courage before talking to her… but that is all I will need. So we have 13 days left before the wedding should we make the next fantasy for the next day?”

“one per day maybe?” 

“Exactly… make it like a daily treat, plus I think you still need to work.” Frisk rubbed his neck with her free hand. 

“true.” 

“Do you still do multiple jobs... like before? I work online.” 

“yup.” 

“So what do you do? Hmm… I always imagined you turning into astronomer… or something along those lines.” 

“nah, nothing like that. that’s just a hobby really. i work with Alphys from time to time on some of her stuff, when i’m not doing that i have the hot dog stand, and i also spend time talking to various others about monsters... i get paid for information or to allow them to perform certain experiments or tests.” 

“Nothing painful... I hope.” 

“nah, there’s a line they can’t cross thanks to politics. Paps has been a great ambassador.”

“I was surprised how fast everyone has adapted to monsters. Now there is hybrids of monsters and humans… It is incredible.” 

“me too honestly.” He nods in his agreement.

“I am glad everything worked out. I am glad Paps became the ambassador and on top of it became a chef… my god he is talented.” 

“yeah, he’s the coolest.”

“I can say the same about you too.” Frisk nuzzled into his neck again. 

“You are so smart, kind, funny and patient… you are so cool Sans. Oh did I forget sexy as hell.” He flushed with the last one. A satisfied smile crossed Frisk face as she stayed in her position laying next to him for warmth. 

“you sound like you’re describing yourself there hun.”

“I wish… I would have to add nervous, shy, hate myself a little, and slightly lustful of my boyfriend.” 

“that sounds a little more like me... except the boyfriend part.” 

“Well who knew you were dating yourself?” Frisk teased as she kissed his neck gently. He chuckles a little, flushed from the kiss.

“We should probably get back home before I take you on round two on fantasizes.” 

“i wouldn’t be complaining.” Frisk stuck her tongue out at him and got out of bed, digging through his drawers seeing if he left any clothes behind. He just chuckled softly; he’d left behind a handful of clothes it seemed. Frisk put on his shirt and shorts and his jacket on.

“I am Sans… the pun-master.” Frisk said after putting on the assemble and started to giggle. He snickered a little.

“Tibia honest I have a leg up on a skele”ton” of puns. “Rib”eting news huh? I need to get a bottle of ketchup now and stare at Frisk for a bit.” Sans laughed. That was a really good impression, he had to admit.

“So what do you think of my impression Sans?” Frisk asked getting ready to go. 

“that was good.” 

“Thank you I tried…” Frisk teased as she smiled. He smiled back. 

“Lets go home… I got to get prepared to meet your brother in the next couple of days… oh boy.” She could feel her heart starting to race as she tried to not let guilt come over her. 

“yeah, okay.” He retrieved the rest of their clothes so she could finish getting dressed and he could slip on his jacket.  Frisk handed him his jacket and slipped the hoodie over his shirt refusing to give it up.

“That way you have to retrieve it one day…” She smirked putting on the rest of her clothes. He chuckled a little, he could do that. She took his hand ready to go home. The magic swirled around them and they arrived at the hotel.

“I had a good time Sans… and maybe since Grillby gave you the recipe to make some more of the drink maybe tomorrow we can meet up for awhile. When do you think I should meet Papyrus again?” 

“hmmm. well, that’s up to you, but maybe in a few days? give you some time to build up to it.” 

“Sounds good, I think, tomorrow will be another day then.” She cupped his face gently and kissed it. He returned the kiss gently.

“see you tomorrow then. love you.”

“Love you more…” She said with a huge smile on her face closing the door. 

“God I love that skeleton.” She went to her laptop and started to work. Also, had some tabs open for homes for sale nearby. In the evening she logged into the chat room under a name she hadn't used in a long time.

Frisk has logged in

Frisk: Hi!

\- Metabot has logged in

Metabot: Hello darling! 

Frisk: Hey Mettaton. How are you?

Metabot: Fabulous as always, what about you? 

Frisk- Oh… I am better now... At least I am working on it at least. I wonder if ... nvm...

Metabot: A project? 

Frisk: You can say that. I am working on it with a friend. 

Metabot: Well it is good to know you’re keeping busy.

Frisk: Yep... I haven't been this happy in such a long time. You should tell Sans how happy I am too. He has been worried. Tell him my new boyfriend is the best.

Frisk smiled to herself as she knew that this will get back to Sans somehow. Mettaton might even show concern for Sans.

Metabot: You have a boyfriend? That’s marvelous news! I shall indeed tell him! 

Frisk: Yep! I can't believe how happy he makes me… I fell for him almost instantly… I love him Mettaton.

Metabot: I’m happy dear. I hope that I get to meet him soon! Are you bringing him to the wedding? 

Frisk: I think so… He says he wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. I also think you guys will like him too!!

Metabot: I’m sure we will.

Frisk: I better go. Talk to you later.

Frisk has logged off

Frisk giggled to herself wondering what the conversation going on with Sans and Mettaton is going to be like.

Mettaton was sitting with Papyrus on the couch when Sans got home later that evening.

“hey you two, what’s up? thought you’d be busy planning the wedding.” 

“Papyrus and I have been, but this is also important too.” 

“uh, well, okay then.” Mettaton and Papyrus looked concerned, a glance between the two of them told Sans that something was definitely up. He sat down on the nearby chair to see what could possibly be so important.

“SANS... METTATON TALKED TO FRISK TODAY ONLINE…” Papyrus started not sure how to tell his brother the bad news. Well that wasn’t exactly unusual. Mettaton seemed just as uncertain about this whole thing as well, especially with her coming to the wedding.

“WE NEED TO TELL SANS... YOU TALKED TO HER.” Mettaton sighed and nodded.

“Sans... I know how... you feel about her. We both do, but... well... she told us today she has a boyfriend.” Papyrus glanced over to Sans with concern. Sans leaned back in the chair, so she’d told Mettaton.

“was... that it?” 

“THAT IT?!? AREN'T YOU... DEPRESSED OR UPSET?” Sans looked confused a moment then grinned.

“ah, i get it... she didn’t tell you the entire story did she? you know i don’t like lying... but due to... circumstances, she didn’t want anyone to know she arrived here early. she and i have been working on some things... including our relationship.” 

“THAT IS SUCH A RELIEF SHE WAS SAYING SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH THIS- OH!” 

“That is such a relief. Oh dear me... I should have guessed! It’s about time!” 

“heh... yeah. we have a lot to figure out.”

“WHY DID SHE LIE TO US? I MEAN SHE COULD HAVE SAID IT WAS YOU.” Papyrus looked a little hurt by this. 

“she didn’t exactly lie bro. she just didn’t give you enough information. like i said... she and i are working through things... she’s... been through a lot since she left and it’s left some pretty bad scars on her. when she’s ready, she’ll come see you before the wedding.”

“IF SHE NEEDS HELP HEALING THE SCARS I AM WILLING TO DO MY PART. I ALWAYS BEEN A BETTER HEALER THAN YOU.” 

“i know ya will bro. it’s not going to be easy, these aren’t physical scars. it’s the ones you can’t see.“

“OH.”

“Oh my... what happened?” Mettaton asked. Papyrus exchanged looks with Mettaton. 

“not for me to tell you. it’s her decision, but you can ask when you see her i suppose.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk slept hard that night having the nightmare once more of her killing spree. It wasn’t as intense as it usually was but it still made her wake up several times throughout the night. The next morning she woke up and got dressed, grabbing a blue hoodie and throwing that on top of Sans’ shirt, she’d slipped on as well and a pair of blue jeans. 

“Today is going to be a good day… today is going to be a good day…” Frisk even put on some makeup this time. She was just going to save it for the wedding but she wanted to look nice for Sans. Her phone vibrated.

Sans: mornin’ 

Frisk: Morning Sans. How was your evening? 

She giggled to herself wondering if Mettaton told on her or not.

Sans: interesting. heard you talked to mettaton.

Frisk: I did… about a great boyfriend I have... He makes me super happy and … well I couldn’t keep it to myself...

Sans: uh huh... ya got them both worried. that was a talk i wasn’t expecting to have for at least a few more days.

Frisk:Oh... I am sorry... I... sorry... I understand if you don’t want to deal with me anymore…

Frisk closed her phone as she felt so stupid. She pulled up her hoodie and closed it as she left the hotel room. The phone vibrated.

Sans: no, no. it’s just i was caught off guard... i hadn’t been expecting you to be that brave.

She didn’t look at her phone as she was upset with herself expecting the worst of the worst texts to come through. Frisk just wanted to be happy for a moment. After a long moment, the phone vibrated again.

Sans: Frisk? 

She wanted to look. A part of her was just answer the phone. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seems but what if it is? What if he is choosing his words carefully and cutting her deep. It was the guilt that blinded her and made her choose not to answer the phone once more.  _ I don’t deserve happiness. I should just go. I am nothing but a pain… a burden... _

Sans was worried now. Had he said something wrong? He slipped out of the bar and decided to try and find her. She was wondering around town not really paying attention on where she was going nor did she draw attention to herself. The only thing that kept her shielded was her hoodie. Not that would actually protect her but emotionally it kept people away. Sans tried the hotel first, but the receptionist had shrugged and she hadn’t answered the door... He’d teleported inside to find the room empty. Then he’d headed back out again... where could she have gone? He decided the next place to try was the park. Frisk went past the park again as she continued to figure out where she even was.  _ Typical… I get lost… I should just go home. At least then I would be out of everyone’s hair. I should just look at the gps on my phone but if I do that I will see Sans’ messages and I will just make myself more depressed.  _

The phone vibrated again.

Sans: where are you? 

Frisk grabbed her phone and was about to turn it on when she decided to toss it instead. 

“I won’t let you dump me … not like that…” Frisk yelled at the phone.

The phone vibrated again.

Sans: Frisk..... please... just... at least let me know you’re okay...

He was starting to panic a little. Frisk walked into the park and sat on the bench she sat on the other day curled her knees to her chest as she cried a little. 

Sans was on the other side, searching. Where could she have disappeared to? Why wasn’t she answering the phone?  _ damn it.... i can’t believe i was that stupid... i shouldn’t have said anything about it...  _ He pushed out of the small bit of forest that was near the park, frustrated and worried... where should he look next? She got up from the bench after a moment and tried to figure her way to Grillby’s maybe he can give her good advice. He was the closest thing to a father figure she had. Frisk continued to walk when she ran into someone. 

“Watch where you going there! What is with a hoodie in the middle of summer anyways!” Frisk didn’t respond as the man just yelled at her. He poked her chest a bit.

“What are you deaf too…” 

“Yo! Pick on someone your own size mister!” 

“Mind your business… it is between me and this snob who haven’t apologized yet.” 

“Don’t make me get the sheriff on you!” 

“OOooohhh… You are lucky whoever you are I don’t want to get in trouble…” Frisk didn’t say anything as she glanced behind to whomever saved her.

“Thank you…”  She recognized the monster instantly, even without the yellow stripes, a monster almost twice as tall as she was and no arms was looking at her kindly. 

“Yo, you okay?” She shook her head no as she put her head against his chest. It had been so long since she saw monster kid that she almost didn’t recognize him. A whip-like tail wrapped around her like an hand and arm.

“It’ll be okay. I won’t leave ya.” 

“Can you do me a favor?” Frisk asked not even trying to disguise her voice. 

“Uh, sure.” 

“Can you take me to Grillby’s? I need to make a phone call I threw my phone away… out of frustration.” 

“I see, yeah. I can take you there.” The tail let go and he walked a few steps in a different direction, glancing over to be sure she was following. She followed him with her head down trying to avoid eye contact. 

She had time to study her companion though, he wore a deep orange shirt instead of the striped one she’d remembered from years ago, the red scarf around his neck seemed to work like a pocket to carry things as she could see there was currently a bottle of water poking out one end and the tail that had wrapped around her had small ridges on it that increased in size as they went up but didn’t get bigger than her hand before stopping at the base of the tail itself. Her friend’s features had changed as well, his neck was longer and he looked more like a raptor if one didn’t have arms. The only thing that hadn’t changed seemed to be his voice. She smiled up at him glad that he turned out the way he did. He guided her to Grillby’s just like he said he would.

“Monster kid... I… thank you… I missed you. I can’t talk much but… we have to catch up sometime.” Frisk said pulling her hoodie down a little so he can get a glimpse of her face before closing it again. She walked into the bar leaving a surprised yellow lizard monster behind as she went to the bar at Grillby’s.

“Grillby… I need a favor. Two in fact…” He hadn’t been called that in a long time... it had startled him, almost more than realizing he’d come to the rescue of his oldest human friend without knowing it.

“What can I do for you?” Grillby asked.

“I need to get out of town… and I need you to call Sans and tell him I am okay. I know you have connections. You always do.” 

“I see. He was in here earlier looking for you.” 

“I figured... I think he is trying to dump me… I just ...I can’t take that.” 

“Really? I won’t pry as to the why... but it didn’t seem that way to me.” 

“Fine… call him first. If he dumps me you owe me free tickets out of here then. I don’t want to stay if that is the case.” 

“I’ll pay the cab and everything if that is what happens.” He pulled out a black cell phone and dialed the number.  Frisk played with the bar as she waited and even asked for a drink from Grillby. 

“grillby?” Sans had picked up after two rings.

“Hello Sans, it seems someone lost their phone and has had me call you to tell you that she is fine.” 

“thank stars... thanks for telling me. is she there now?” Grillby looked at Frisk then replied.

“She is.” He wasn’t at all surprised when several seconds later the skeleton appeared at the bar. Frisk just kept staring down at the bar area.  Sans went over to her and wrapped his arms around her without saying a word. Grillby hung up the phone and walked off, leaving the two to themselves while he went to take a drink order.

“Sans…” 

“i’m sorry if i upset you.”

“... You are sorry… I thought for sure you were going to dump me.” She said not being able to look at him.

“dump you? i know i’m a bonehead... but i’m not that much of an idiot. i need you in my life.”

“I made it worse… I told Mettaton about us sort of… and I…” She was frustrated.

“you didn’t make anything worse, it’s okay.” He nuzzled against her. 

“I am sorry…” She murmured. 

“I saw that first text and then... I assumed… that you hated me and that I deserved that hate, because of what I did... It is a cycle…” 

“i don’t hate you, i could never hate you again... i love you.” 

“You said that I made things worse by telling them now…” Frisk couldn’t remember the text clearly and nor couldn’t look back at the text either. 

“no... i was just so surprised by it... i’m sorry if it came across that way. that was a really brave thing for you to do.”

“I even used my real name last night… I am trying so hard to be brave Sans.” 

“i know sweetheart, it’s okay. i’m going to be here for you.”

“Are you mad at me?... Will you not trust me again?” 

“no. i’m not mad... i was worried when you didn’t answer. i thought something had happened...”

“I may have tossed it… Not wanting to see a text saying … that you didn’t love me anymore.” Frisk let a couple of tears slip.  _ I am so stupid… Hearing myself it is just dumb. How can I believe in that?  _

He didn’t reply to that, he wasn’t sure what to say, instead he just hugged her a little more tightly. He loved her so much... but... he understood that she would have doubts, their relationship... even however long they had loved each other, was still relatively new and she had no way of knowing that he had latched onto her now. That she was the only one he would ever want to be with. That monsters only made a connection this deep once in their life time, if at all. Frisk turned around to face him and pulled back her hoodie so he can see her face.

“I am truly sorry Sans... I jumped the gun. I should have asked. I just got so excited… I even started to look for a place for us.” A deep blush took over her face as she looked into his eye lights a little not keeping complete eye contact as she kept glancing away.

“you...” He was simply floored by the concept. He hadn’t even considered that himself yet, but he knew in a heartbeat he’d have accepted if she would have asked. 

“you don’t know what that means to me...” He says softly, pressing his forehead against hers, his eye lights flicker briefly to tiny, upside down hearts.

“Sans… your eye lights have souls in them... That is new…” Frisk said admiring them a little. The effect didn’t last too long though.

“i... “ He seemed at a loss for words as a flush took over. That had never happened before.

“Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you?” 

“no... it’s just... never happened...” 

“Oh… should we ask Alphys to look at you… or better yet.” She turned to Grillby and asked him. 

“Grillby… is umm monster souls in eyes normal in a monster?” 

“Perfectly normal in magic based monsters like him.” 

“It is normal? Why did it happen just then? Is it like a cold or is there something to it? It happened the moment I mention I was looking for a place for us to live in together?” 

“it’s um... a s-sign of d-deep affection...” Sans mutters, flushing a darker shade. Grillby only nods.

“Oh... I see.” She began to blush deeply.

“It usually only appears towards mates.” Grillby puts in. Sans put up his hood, he was more embarrassed now than ever. Frisk gently takes off his hood to meet his eye lights.

“I love you too Sans…” Frisk said before gently kissing his teeth. He returned the kiss, still a dark blueberry. 

“If you want we can go to the Echo Fields…or we can compare your face to a blueberry pie…” He offers his hand. She took it gently and smiled at him. Her nerves seeming to disappear.  He smiled back, a genuine sort of smile rather than just one of his usual ones. He walked with her out of the bar as they headed to the Echo Fields. He still remembered the shortcut there. 

“So are we... mates then?” Frisk asked with a deep blush. 

“t-technically no.”

“I see…” She said thoughtfully not sure if she should press it any further. 

“i k-kinda figured it was a bit early for s-something like that.” 

“I am not all sure what mates are but if I would have to make an educated guess it is like getting married in the monster universe.” 

“it is, but it also has.... more than that.”

“I won’t ask anymore... this is...a lot.” She blushed harder, her face turned a bright red. Not that she would want to be with anyone else… Should she tell that to Sans? Would that make him more nervous?

“well.. if you want to know more you can ask. it’s not like it’s a secret or anything.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Ummm… I will say this… That I have no plans to be with anyone else, I only had eyes for you.” He took her hand in his, bringing it to his teeth gently.

“you’ve been the only true star in my sky.” 

“Oh boy… I don’t think my face can become any redder.” Frisk said. 

“probably not, but you’re cute that way.” Using her free hand she pulled up her hood, embarrassed by the compliment.

“You are always handsome…” She muttered trying to get him off her track a little. He gently kisses her. Frisk returned the kiss lovingly. Every moment he spent with her he fell deeper and deeper into love with her. He was certain that, at this point, he couldn’t live without her.

“Penny for your thoughts Sans…” Frisk said after a moment noticing him just staring into her eyes. She cupped his face as she looked back into his. If he asked her to be his mate she would accept in a heartbeat. He meant that much to her.

“just thinkin’ how lucky i am...”

“Always the romantic aren’t we?” Frisk smiled at him.

“i dunno... are we?” He teased gently.

“Well I was thinking if you asked... hmmm… maybe I will save that bit of information for later.” She teased back. 

“hmmm, okay then.” He walked over to an echo flower and whispered into it. When she touched it the flower spoke back.

“flower you today?”

“I am fine .. mr. flower.” She teased with a smile and whispered into the flower herself. He grins and walks over to the flower, gently touching it to get it to speak.

“You are so vine. I can’t be-leaf that I am so lucky to love you.” He flushed again. She giggled. He then whispered into the flower. She gently touched it to hear the message.

“i guess i rose to the occasion, though i might just be a re-carnation of a very fortunate guy.” She laughed and smiled. Frisk bit her bottom lip thinking of the next line to say. Then whispered it into the flower before walking a distance away. This made him curious as he touched the flower.

“I can’t think of a flower pun… so I will just say how I feel instead… I want to be your mate” Frisk was looking at the other flowers keeping her distance as she didn’t know how he would take this news. He stared at the flower in shock. She looked over at Sans as he just stared at the flower and she put the hood over her head embarrassed but no regrets.  After a moment he managed to gather himself and went over to her, gently putting his arms around her and drawing her to him for a loving, gentle kiss. This surprised Frisk as she didn’t know what to really expect as she returned the embrace and kiss lovingly as well. When they parted, he gently touched his forehead to hers.

“Did I throw you for a loop there Sans?” She whispered. 

“you did surprise me.”

“I meant what I said though…” 

“i know you did. before we do take a step in that direction though, i feel like you should know what you’re getting into.” 

“I think also I need to be able to face your brother… first too.” 

“while that might help, it’s not a requirement for this.” Frisk sat down by the flowers and offered a spot for him to sit down. He sat down with her.

“I am all ears… well, actually I only have two so …” 

“i’d be a little confused if you started sprouting more there hun.” He said with a chuckle. She giggled herself. 

“everything a monster usually learns about mates is sort of learned over time, by watching others. sort of like how humans learn cultural norms for their surroundings. the first part is pretty obvious, mates are monsters who love each other.”

“So far so good… I can understand that you learned from others but who did you learn it from though?” 

“the second is a subject that is covered in school. hmmm, well generally a monster learns it from parents... but i learned it from watching the king and queen since my mother passed away when I was young.” 

“I had no role models either… After I left you guys I tried to meet up with my parents and well. Apparently time reset out there too. They were looking for an 8 year old girl and I was 16-17 when I got out. I can’t blame them.” 

“strange... time should have been the same inside and out... perhaps the barrier affected the Underground in ways we did not realize.”

“I just figured it had to do with the resets… and some higher being punishing me at the same time.” 

“hmmm, something to look into later, we’re getting off subject here.” 

“Sorry go ahead…” 

“it’s fine. the thing about mates is what is taught in school. monsters who are getting close to being of age are first taught about the mark. no two monsters will ever give the same mark. it’s a mark that is unique to that monster alone.”

“Okay… so you would mark me…” A deep blush covered her face again.

“yes, an individual will wear this mark so long as the one who gave it to them is alive. It can show up in various spots, depending on the physical make up of the individual being marked and the magic. normally it appears on a hand, shoulder, wrist or on the neck. in rare instances it has appeared on the cheek or the back of the head, but it is always in plain sight and in a part that can be normally seen. to humans it looks something like a tattoo but with the vivid color of the monster’s magic. to monsters, they can see the mark in one of two ways, either by being able to sense the magic of the mark itself - which all monsters can do - or they can smell the scent of the mark.” 

“Hmm... so there is a tattoo that is permanent and monsters will start smelling me? Okay so far I can handle all that…” 

“monsters can often pick it up from several feet away so they won’t need to sniff at you like dogs and cats do.” 

“I can see how that would go down… down monster down…” Frisk pretend to swat a monster away. He chuckled a bit.

“mates are also territorial of one another; especially around a heat cycle.” 

“Hmm… I guess this would be a good time to mention about my stalker then… although… the last time I saw him was back home so… I guess no worries. He and I dated for a little bit but he follows me state to state… another reason I wear a hoodie all the time.” 

“i see. well, if we do this and he shows up... i’ll make sure he gets the message to move on.”

“I tried and it doesn’t seem to get through his head...I told him I am not interested and …” 

“trust me, i’ll get through to him.” 

“.... Okay I trust you.” She looked at Sans as his eye lights seem to disappear for a moment.  He smiled a little, he wasn’t pleased to hear about the stalker, but he wouldn’t be the only one and he knew this; if anything... Frisk could easily have the entire population of monsterkind running the guy out of town if he dared come close to Frisk. He didn’t say so though. 

“hmmm, let’s see... what else...” His expression became thoughtful. 

“the other obvious one, i guess, is that mates are naturally territorial of their offspring, especially when they are very young.” 

“Baby bones... I-… they would be so adorable…” Frisk said not thinking about it till then. 

“heh, yeah.” He flushed at the thought, but it also filled him with joy just imagining it. 

“Where do I sign up? I love this idea more and more.” He chuckled a bit.

“well, that’s not all there is to it.” 

“There is more? Do I get a speed boat.. ooo a car…?” She laughed. He laughed. 

“i don’t know about THAT but yes there is more. children who are of age are introduced to two topics near the end of their school year. heat cycles and soul bonding.” 

“Wow... sex education was tough for you guys.” 

“heh, cute. the first speaks for itself and while it’s usually handled by parents those who lack one parent or both are taught about heat cycles this way... usually. soul bonding, on the other hand, is something considered very intimate and serious. it is something that is taught not to be taken lightly and that it is only done with a mate and no one else.” 

“Okay so I kind of know about heats from earlier but soul bonding is entirely new to me. I mean I heard it on the news sometimes with humans and monsters having babies but I honestly don’t know that it means.” 

“you can be mates and not be soul bonded. the reverse is not advised and for a very good reason. a soul bond is a very deep connection through magic. it very literally connects two souls to one another. it allows the deepest connection between two souls, to know everything about the other... the moment a bond is created, the two souls know every experience previously that their bonded one has gone through. any and every memory, all feelings - past and current - and their physical well being at any given time. It is also said that those who soul bond, if the bond is strong enough, can find each other anywhere.” 

“Wow… I don’t think we have that kind of bond yet Sans…” 

“no, not yet. It is a bond that is made when two souls consent to meld... there are, however, drawbacks to this.” 

“Such as..” 

“for a monster, if they soul bond and their mate dies... it is almost guaranteed they will follow shortly after. also, those who are soul bonded don’t like to be very far away from their bondmate. long distances, say.... more than a few hundred miles, can become uncomfortable and the longer the distance the more it is felt. even to the point of being painful.” 

“Why would someone want to be in a soul bond then? Just to torture someone they love like that.” She said hearing all the negatives behind all the soul bond. He shook his head. 

“as i said, it is a very intimate thing. most create a soul bond out of love, the want to be able to care for the well-being of their mate on the deepest level. in previous times, travel was not as widely done as it is now, so the distance thing was not known until the war where monsters were separated great distances from their bondmates.” 

“That is so sad... I still don’t see any upside to the soul bond thing… What is the benefit to it?” 

“well, aside from knowing how the bondmate feels emotionally and being able to sympathize, it also allowed monsters to keep an eye on their mate since disease was often a factor in causing many monsters to fall down. it was sort of a way to help ensure survival by knowing the instant that something was wrong... like illness or poison. it also allowed them to know when their mate was overworked, needed a break from something, was going into heat or even where they might be injured.” 

“Would we be able to have kids without being soul bond?... I mean if I decided… I mean.” She became flustered by her own words. He gently put a hand over her own.

“like having children, the soul bond is created by intent alone. it is very possible.” 

“This is very confusing … but I think I understand... not really but…” She could feel her head pound.

“well, what part is confusing?” 

“Okay you said the soul bond is created by intent alone but earlier you said two souls would melt together in consent.” 

“meld together, not melt. the method to create a soul bond is similar to creating a child, at least for me because non-organic monster.” 

“So to have a child with you. We have to be soul bonded right?” 

“no.” 

“Okay… because I want to be your mate… but if I died... I don’t want you leaving our supposed children behind because of me.” Frisk rubbed her head trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. 

“well, i think that might be circumstantial... a monster can survive losing a soulbonded mate if there is reason enough... it’s just usually a very agonizing process to go through because it is the loss of everything that they have known for so long. there is one monster known to have survived such a thing.”

“I can understand that… Who was that?” 

“Gerson.” 

“How did he survive that?” 

“no one actually knows, he didn’t have children at the time. he lost her in the war. you will have to ask him yourself.” 

“Somethings… I think, are not meant to be known… especially if it is a painful memory. I don’t want to dig it up for my own curiosity's sake.” 

“mmm, well i don’t think it would be very painful anymore. he was about our age when it happened. he’s well close to his thousands now.” 

“Sans… let me ask you this… if I die would you be able to retell how you been able to move on.” 

“given enough time... maybe. depends on how much time has passed. time does heal hurts sweetheart, if given enough time to heal.”

“I don’t know if... I would be able to…” Frisk said, thinking out loud. 

“Okay… so I can be your mate and later on if I want to I can be soul bound… but if I want I can just be mates for now right?” 

“correct.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: lemon ahead near end

“What if you cheat on me? Will I be stuck with this tattoo forever? I seen how you look at ketchup bottles.” 

“no, and cute but i am not going to cheat on you with a ketchup bottle.”

“I was just curious…” 

“any monster caught breaking the vow that comes with a mark, is subject to whatever punishment their mate deems them worthy of.... there’s been a lot of various punishments... from... losing the ability to mate... to dusting.”

“Ouch… that seems harsh, but I guess I would make you... ummm… Hmmm.”

“i’d rather not know actually.” Frisk giggled as she cupped his face.

“I am not worried because you would never cheat on me anyways.” 

“never crossed my skull.” 

“Sans I still want to be your mate even after all the warning signs you threw at me… I am pretty sure I am love drunk at this point.” 

“one other thing.” 

“Sure…” 

“with only some very rare cases... most monsters mate for life.”

“I figured… since I called it a marriage.” 

“yeah, but see... unlike humans who can usually fall in love with other humans after breaking a marriage... monsters usually live out the rest of their existence without another mate.” Frisk took his hands.

“Sans... I been in love with you since I was 14 and it never changed. Even when I tried to move on I couldn’t. If something would happen to you… I wouldn’t date another because no one can replace you.” He nuzzled against her. She cuddled against him as she smiled her arms hugging him softly. 

“i want to be your mate.” Frisk backed up to meet his eye lights with a loving look back at him.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you want to be attached to someone like me? I am a little crazy, selfish, funny, nervous and so much more…” 

“i’m sure.” 

“I … never been so happy to hear you say that... I want to be your mate too Sans.” He snuggled against her with a gentle smile. 

“We should still wait till after your brother’s wedding. I already get a crowd just for me being me. If monsters can smell the mark it will take away from your brother’s moment.” He nods in agreement.

“before i forget, you did say something about looking for a place earlier. any luck?”   


“Yeah… actually I was going to show you.” Frisk took out her cell phone and pulled up the realtors app and it was at the city they were in. A house with 4 bedroom 3 bathrooms with a wrap around porch. 

“looks promising. where’s it located at?” Frisk showed the address.

“Somewhere here in Mt Ebott City… I am not sure. I am not from around here.” 

“i know that place, it’s on the outskirts kinda.”

“Is that good? I kind of wanted to keep us near your brother. I know how important Papyrus is to you.” 

“hmmm, well knowing Paps he’d live anywhere and while Meta has real estate closer to the middle of town, that might be closer to one of his unlisted residences. not sure, we’d have to ask on that.”

“We can always live in an apartment until we decide to have kids too.” Frisk said pondering how he felt.

“there is that, but i’m not the most keen on that idea.” 

“On waiting to have kids or living in apartment.” 

“the apartment. kinda hard to have privacy with those thin walls they have nowadays in most apartments. don’t need neighbors complaining in the middle of the night cuz i made you scream.“ He smirked a little.

“Sans… you naughty skeleton you… hmmm, we will need to soundproof our room then; I remember getting couple of screams out of you too.” 

“guess that could be arranged.” He only smiled a little, he wasn’t going to deny that.

“In our own house…” Frisk said with a smile. They can at least plan their future. 

“Two kids... a boy and a girl.” She closed her eyes imagining all of this. 

“at least.”

“How many kids do you want Sans?” Frisk looked over to him as her smile grew. 

“hmmm, well i think the end number is up to you babe, but as long as we have two i’m good.”

“This time… it should be up to us. I might be holding them in my whatever… but it still be us who will be taking care of them when they are sick and everything in between.” 

“considering that age won’t really stop us... yeah, i guess so.” 

“Age? Did I miss something?” 

“well, last i studied human biology, age was usually a factor for humans in how well they handled childbearing and such.” 

“Got ya. Now I see what you mean about considering that age… statement.” 

“but like is said, it wouldn’t really stop us if we wanted.”

“I am only 23... I think. I still have many years to go before worrying about when to stop having babies…” 

“point. let’s just start with two and then after that discuss further.” Frisk started to laugh and laid back into the flowers as she pondered how deep their conversation went.

“I think all we need to do is plan our retirement and we are set Sans.” She teased. 

“i did that ages ago, you’re the one who’s behind.” He teased back.

“Oh really…” Frisk stuck her hand in the hoodie and pulled out change. 

“See already have money set aside for emergencies… a whole… $1.45”

“yeah... pretty sure i got more than that sweetheart. previous jobs and all.” 

“You are being serious.” Frisk stated as she looked up into his eye lights.

“semi. you saw the bill for my tab and i’ve paid that off.” 

“I figured Grillby gave you a discount… A deep discount.” 

“nope.”

“I have about $4,000 in emergency funds. That is all.” She said, almost embarrassed if what he said was true because the $4,000 was only a quarter of what he'd owed. Not to mention the currency was gold... and gold was worth a lot more than dollars.

“Sans… I am going to sound like a spoiled little rich kid but, if we are going to be mates and more. I need to know… is it enough that I don’t have to worry about our kids paying for college?” He chuckled a little.

“that is a perfectly logical question sweetheart and yes, i have more than enough to probably raise and put at least eight monster kids through harvard.” Frisk felt a little light headed. All of this was happening quite fast and the little color in her face was gone as she couldn’t believe all of this. 

“I am just going to lie down a bit... I... yeah.” Frisk laid down trying to not pass out.

“you okay?” 

“Just a lot of information… my boyfriend is a secret rich person. I am going to be his mate and we might be getting a house... it is a lot to take in.” 

“true.” He settled next to her, looking up at the “stars” above.

“You know … I love this place, it is so beautiful. I think if we ever... decided to get married, I would want it here.” 

“sounds like a dream as beautiful as you.” Frisk leaned over and kissed his cheek before resuming to look at the “stars.” 

“I will be spoiled rotten by your sweet words…” 

“kinda the idea.” 

“Ahh… you want me to end up like those girls who whine all the time because their man didn’t get them a diamond ring that week.” Frisk teased. 

“nah, more like you’d be remindin’ me i forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today.” 

“That does sound more like me than the latter but then again you will have to keep prying my hands off of you too…” 

“nah. cuz once we’re mates i’ll be all yours.” 

“mmmhhmmm… I like the sound of that. Now that is something you can spoil me with.” Her hands gently rubbing his face lovingly. 

“most definitely.”

“You know what… we’ve talked for over 4 hours straight and I haven't drank anything.”

“it’s a good sign hun.”

“Should we celebrate tonight and eat out? Try and see if I can survive a restaurant?”

“if you like, what did you have in mind?” 

“I would like to try your brother’s restaurant one day but that is too great of a risk right now… What do you recommend?” Frisk inquired curiously. 

“or we can make love here… either way I get a bite of something.” She said seductively.

“hmmmm, maybe something with few people, but not too open... but the last option is definitely appealing.” Frisk smiled.

“That can be dessert then…” She nibbled on his neck a little teasing him and moaning slightly into him. Frisk even licked his neck a little teasing him even more. He shivered.

“at this rate... maybe an appetizer.”

“Bone appetite” Frisk teased. He pulled her closer to kiss her lovingly. She met his kiss with the same love he shown her. Her hands skimmed down his arms just to show him how much she loved him. He skimmed his hands over her lightly, like it was the first time even as he kissed her lovingly. 

“Sans I love you so much…” Her mouth met his again kissing him lovingly as her hands rubbed his body. The kiss became heated as he slid his hands beneath her shirt, a soft moan coming from him. She matched his moan with her own. His hand made her shudder with pleasurable anticipation. Frisk began to explore under his shirt with her hands allowing them to touch his ribs especially the one she knew would make him moan in pleasure. A groan comes from him and he deepens the kiss, his hands slipping to tease her breasts. She giggled a little as it tickled a little and she moaned a little when he found the spot that made her head spin. 

“Sans... ffff…”

He trailed nips along her neck as he teased her. She kissed the side of his face as she continued to rub his chest; he slipped the material off them both, using it as an excuse to slide his tongue along her skin once the garments were tossed aside. She smiled at him as she nibbles on his shoulder and began rubbing his spine tracing it up and down with her hand. Frisk could feel her body heat up as he touched her. He shuddered when her fingers danced along the sensitive bones along his lower spine.

“Frisk...” He groaned before nipping at one nipple gently. She bit her bottom lip, moaning in pleasure as her hands started to explore his lower spine; trying to pinpoint where it made him moan the loudest. Frisk wanted to make him so satisfied, that is all she wanted for him, to be happy. He whimpered as she teased the sensitive bones, pressing into her touch with a shiver while he shifted to give her other breast the same attention as the first. She continued to rub his spine as she moaned loudly as he teased her. Frisk arched into him slightly as she rubbed against him. She kissed the top of his head unable to kiss anywhere else. He shifted a little slipping off the rest of their clothes, using them as a sort of blanket for her as he shifted to lay her back even as he kissed her passionately. She lovingly returned the kisses and began to nibble against his neck as her hand went to his lower region rubbing it gently as her other hand gripped his back.

“oh Frisk that feels so good...” He groans as he nips at her neck, one hand sliding along her thigh to gently tease her. She moaned as she shuddered against him as she rubbed his lower pelvis region. With a shudder he pressed into her touch, the magic pooling as the pleasure shot through him; his fingers sliding further up her thigh lightly. Frisk could feel his magic as she rubbed him slowly as she nibbled more into his shoulder. She murmured moans into him loving him and his touch.

“Sans… fuck that feels good…” He shuddered, leaning into her touch with a groan; he kissed her passionately as he slid his fingers along her core, gently teasing her folds. The sound of her pleasured words egging him on. She moaned a little louder she shuttered against him as she began to rub him harder and faster. Frisk returned the kiss with the same passion and she grinded against him as well. He slid his fingers into her, moaning into the kiss as he shivered, the pleasure burning through him. She arched back trying to maintain her hand rubbing him and not squeeze too hard. Frisk began to grind against his fingers moaning louder shuddering with pleasure.  He shuddered, shifting to slip his fingers out, nipping at her skin with heated passion. 

“i want you so bad... no one makes me feel the way you do.” 

“I can’t wait… until I am your mate Sans… I love you so much.” She looked at him longingly as she met his teeth with a deep passionate kiss. He returned the passionate kiss with a shudder as he slipped into her, quivering with the force of the pleasure. A moan came out of her as he inserted himself into her. She rubbed his back as she got adjusted to him and then started to grind against him. 

“Ffffucckk…” She moaned against him as she gripped the clothes under her in pleasure. He thrust into her slowly, shuddering as the pleasure shot through him.

“fuck you feel so good...” Frisk’s head and body arched back as the waves of pleasure started to shoot through her. Her body loving each thrust he did. She became a moaning mess when he hit a spot and her body shuttered. He trailed nips along her neck as he slowly picked up the pace, driving them both towards the edge of bliss. She could feel her womanhood clasped over his magic as she gave into all the pleasures and she gripped the clothes arching into him. He cried out as the pleasure swallowed him whole, he could feel it in ever part of him; knowing only the pleasure and her in that single moment. 

“Sans… god that was amazing. I love you… I love you so much…” Frisk said murmuring into him as she relaxed back down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some lemon activity near beginning!

“you’re amazing. i love you so very much...”

“I am so sorry I had any doubts about you… I am sorry I ran away.” 

“it’s okay. i don’t expect things to be perfect, i’d be more worried if we didn’t run into little hiccups.” 

“Hmm… true… but man that was as close to perfect as it can get; although next time... we might try those tentacles we talked about…” Frisk teased him. 

“i think i can do that for the next round.” 

“Mmmhhhmmm… shall we get something to eat then… although we might have to get fresh clothes first. I wouldn’t touch any of the flowers either.” Her hand teasingly touching the back of his neck. He chuckled softly.

“oh? think they’ll be echoin’ the last moments?” He murmured.

“I think so. I kinda want to touch it but at the same time…” She blushed looking up into his eye lights. Frisk wondered what noises that she made or what he made.  He smiled a little, shifting he lightly ran a finger along the nearest flower to see if it had indeed been activated. Normally it took touch or very close proximity to get a flower to record sounds. A heavy blush covered her face as she heard them on the flower.

“Mmmhhmmm… I think that… is interesting; you sound… happy.” Frisk said looking away from him embarrassed. 

“probably ‘cuz i am.” He purrs a little.

“You are purring again… you never did explain that either.” She said kissing his neck gently.

“it’s one of a range of noises skeletons make when pleased... depends on the skeleton.”

“Mmmhhmmm… I like that noise... a lot. If you did that noise earlier… well I think my clothes wouldn’t stay on as long as they did.” Frisk whispered into his ear canal. He flushed, nuzzling against her. 

“Should we eat out in a bit? Let's take a nap somewhere a little bit more comfortable place… unless you want to hear more of us, than you can take me out sexy skeleton.”

“mmm... i could listen to you all day.... but food is a thing needed.” Frisk nuzzled into him and held him close.

“Just shortcut us to my hotel and you can borrow one of my hoodies for now… Did you notice I was wearing your shirt today?” 

“yup... you did say i’d need to snag it back.” He chuckles and gathers their clothes before shortcutting back to the hotel with her.

“Hmm… I didn’t think it would be this soon.” Frisk went to the bathroom and waved a finger at him to get him to join her in the shower. He chuckled, tossing the soiled clothes into the washer.

“i’m comin’..." He smirked, realizing that could be a pun. 

“I thought that is during sex… not before.” Frisk teased back. 

“before... after... during.” He joked as he followed her into the shower to get clean. She turned the water on and gently washed his back with some body wash. He shivered a little.

“I never thought this would happen… then again I didn’t think we would have sex out in the Echo Fields either.” 

“with you, a-anything is possible.” She took a washcloth rubbing his whole body and loving each moan she got out of him and kissed his neck gently. He leaned into her hands, shuddering with pleasure.

“Hmm… Who knew getting clean can be so dirty?” Frisk said seductively into his ear canal.

“mmmm... i’ve considered it a time or two.... and your touch just feels so good.”

“Hmmm… so you have a shower fantasy… What is it about?” 

“hmmm, close.”

“Close…?” Frisk said as she continued to rub his chest gently.

“more of a bath one,”

“Too bad there is only a shower here. Maybe when we get our own place.” 

“i’d be happy to show you then.” He murmurs, sockets half lidded with the pleasure.

“Sounds like a plan.” Her hand started to rub his pelvis a little kissing his neck. 

“I love you… I want to see you in pleasure all the time.” He shuddered, groaning as the magic stirred. She got on her knees and placed his magic into her mouth and began to pleasure him. 

“oh fu-fuck...” He groaned, shuddering. Her hand grinding the shaft of his magic as she began to lick the tip of his magic and allowed her teeth to gently grind against him. He whimpered, leaning against the wall now, his body trembling beneath the onslaught of pleasure. Her other hand scratch at his chest as she began to quickly pick up the pace as she bobbed her head to increase the pleasure and her other hand rubbed harder as well. 

“ah! oh Frisk...” Moans and groans tumbled from him as he shuddered. Frisk increased the pace until he relieved himself as she let him deeper in her mouth increasing the pleasure for him. 

“ah! I’m-” He was cut off by a moan of pure pleasure as he was trying to warn her. A slight cough as she comes up and wipes him clean. She then wiped her own mouth. 

“How do you feel?” Frisk said with a little seduction in her voice. 

“like the cat that got the cream.”

  
  


“That can be taken wrong there Sans…” Frisk said teasingly.

“true... i haven’t actually gotten the cream yet have i?” He replied with a seductive smirk.

“I would let you but we will never leave this shower then…” 

“nah... i prefer my cream on a bed i think.” He replied with a bit of a chuckle. Frisk laughed as she washed her own hair and kissed him. He gently returned the kiss before grabbing some soap to wash her back.

“Hmmm… that feels good, thanks Sans.” She leaned into his touch. He smiled and washed her bottom and shoulders too. 

“Thanks… I can get spoiled by this. I think I prefer getting spoiled like this.” 

“i enjoy spoiling you a little.” He replies, sliding his soapy hands down the back of her legs next. She shuddered against his him. 

“Hmmm… I like how you touch me.” Frisk said with a blush. 

“i love touching you, so soft...” He murmured.

“I hope so… I do have flesh compared to your bones... ooooo.” He touched a sensitive spot behind her thigh that made her moan a little. 

“i like that sound too.” He murmured, gently teasing the spot he’d discovered. She leaned in and moaned louder leaning back into him. 

“That feels... hmmmm…” Frisk closed her eyes as she allowed him to gently rub her. He gets some more soap, gliding his hands along her sides next. She took his hand and slowly guide it up to her breast.

“Keep it up here or I might let you get that cream still.” She teased.

“really now?” He murmurs, skimming his hands over her stomach gently then beneath her breasts.

“Well... you are... teasing s-sensitive areas…” Frisk said between the gentle teasing he was doing to her, she was able to say it after being able to control her breathing. She was trying to prevent moans coming out so that they could get to go out to eat. He was pretty persistent in washing her however... after rinsing off that part he soaped up her thighs.

“Sans… hmmmmhhmmm we better move on or... mmm I will not be able to fight against you anymore.” 

“yeah... let’s move on... “ He agreed seductively, his fingers sliding up to brush her core. She blushed wildly as he did and she shuddered against him. Her body leaned against him as she glanced at his eye lights with a curious expression. 

“Sans.” She warned a little bit.

“hmm?” He asks as he slowly, carefully washes her; taking his time, enjoying every bit of it.

“I think you are trying… Something… we should go to the restaurant; then you can have anything you want… afterwards… I swear,Sans.” Frisk mumbled into the air as he continued to clean her. 

“trying? hmmm... i suppose so but why eat at a restaurant when i can eat here?” He replies a little teasingly. She could flip the words on him just as could.

“Fine then order pizza to be delivered here than.” Frisk teased back flipping around to face him with a smirk on her face. 

“as the main course maybe...” He chuckles, kissing her gently. She leaned into his kiss then she got out of the shower and stuck her tongue out at him grabbing a towel wrapping herself real quick. He chuckled softly, turning off the water and followed her out.  Frisk made it into the living/bedroom area and grabbed her clothes as she dropped the towel. 

“I will win this time Sans…” She teased. She started to put on her bra on and underwear. 

“hmmm, for now...” He dries himself off with a bit of a smile.

“Oh… I think that is a challenge… I will have to work hard to keep myself away from you then.” Frisk teased putting on a shirt and hoodie then jeans.

“the harder you try sweetheart the harder imma chase ya.” He replies back, dressing once he’s dry. Frisk offered one of her her hoodies. He slipped the hoodie on, it was comfortable.

“For me to get back one day…” Frisk went up to his ear canal. 

“One day, soon.” 

“i’ll chase you anywhere.” 

“I see… let's see, I will swim in mustard; let's see you follow me there.” She laughed. Frisk sat on the bed waiting for him to sit next to her.

“i’d still follow you even if it was soy sauce.” He replies as he moves over to sit next to her after putting the towels in the hamper and the wet clothes into the dryer. The hoodie almost covered everything on him but not quite.

“I love you... you crazy skeleton.” 

“love ya too.”

“By the way you look so sexy in my hoodie... I know afterwards it will smell just like you too.” 

“i’m wonderin’ what possessed ya to get one so big.... unless you planned this all from the start.” He teased a little.

“Pffftttt… I just like to hide in my clothes… I didn’t even think I would be naked around you. Well, that changed quite a bit didn’t?” 

“even after all those fantasies?” He teased.

“Maybe… okay, geez… I pretended that you wear it and … I stole it making it mine; can’t even let me have a private fantasy can I?” 

“not if i’m gunna fufil ‘em.” He replies back.

“... In the fantasy…” She mumbled into the hoodie she wore to the point where he couldn’t even hear it. He put an arm around her, pulling her close to him, nuzzling against her. He could be patient in getting them out of her. One step at a time.

“Maybe it started off kinda like this… and we just cuddled and you fell asleep and I stole your-” Frisk looked away as she told that part, shutting her mouth quickly.  He nuzzled against her gently, he understood... a little anyway. He loved her smell, it calmed him and he felt so happy. It was kind of addicting really, he had wondered briefly once if smells could be addicting. Not that he cared too much. 

“I then… put on your hoodie and smell it because… I love your smell and well you catch me, then… Hey what about that pizza hmmm?” She blushed. 

“you didn’t say what kinda ya wanted.” 

“Any kind is fine... sausage, pepperoni whatever will be fine.” 

“a meatlover’s then sounds about right.”

“Yep…” She nodded as she put the hood up to cover her blush. He smiled a little and dialed the number, ordering the pizza before going back to snuggling against her.

“so. what did you think my reaction woulda been if i’d have caught you with my hoodie?”

“You were shocked… because in the fantasy we weren’t together yet, but you liked me in my fantasy and… well you took back the hoodie and I was wearing nothing underneath it…” Frisk pulled the strings to cover her totally embarrassed face. 

“that’s a very nice fantasy.... and probably pretty accurate too.” He purred a little.

“No... you wouldn’t do the next part…” 

“which is?”

“You pressed me against... the bed and, it was intense... passionate.” He smirked a little.

“sounds like you caught me in a heat cycle then... or the beginning of one.” 

“Would that happen during your heat?” Frisk glanced up a little to look into his eye lights her face barely showing though the hoodie. 

“if that fantasy had played out... and i was starting a heat cycle then yes... that’s exactly what would happen because heats tend to inhibit the natural reaction of being embarrassed.”


	17. Chapter 17

“I see…” 

“that woulda been more than enough to trigger a heat reaction, even on a first day of the cycle where things are most mild.”

“So hoodie fantasy could be a reality… okay.” 

“yup.” Frisk laid down in the bed next to Sans. He wrapped his arms around her gently. 

  
“Sans… I have a question. I was wondering should we tell your brother about us or should we wait… I mean I know they know about us being boyfriend and girlfriend but … I mean being a mate.” 

“uh... well, kinda won’t have to.”

“What do you mean? Did you mark me already?” Frisk asked. She asked wondering thinking that they were going to wait until after Papyrus marriage. 

“no, but it’d be kinda obvious with the way you kinda glow... it’s sort of an effect of monster magic... the pure magic makes ya glow with health.... and has traces of the magic of the monster you’re with. i think he’d figure it out from that; he’s sometimes a bit oblivious, but not as naive as he likes to act.”

“Oh dear… I didn’t know that. Sans… he is going to think I am like a slut, and on top of it I still want to apologize…” 

“no. no one would think that.” 

“... I wish I had the same confidence you have.” 

“another thing you can learn about us then... when the need is dire enough, or we feel it is... that is one way a friend could ensure that a close friend or intended mate was in good health. for monsters... it’s a sign of dedication and caring... not... what you humans think of it as.” 

“So… Papyrus won’t judge me… much.” 

“nope. even if that fact weren’t true of monsters, it’s not in his character to.” The door got a firm knock as the pizza was at the door. Frisk got up and grabbed her wallet handing it to Sans to pay for it. 

“I got this one.” Frisk said handing him the cash not wanting to face the stranger at the door. 

“Sans…can you get the pizza for me?” 

“sure.” He got up from the bed and headed to the door, ignoring the guy’s look as he handed over the pizza and Sans paid for it. Though before the guy could go Sans smiled a little and said softly so she couldn’t hear.

“keep the change in exchange for not sayin’ anythin’.” He’d slipped in something extra when he’d handed over the payment. The kid nodded as he shut the door.

“nice kid.” 

“Usually they give me weird looks when I ask pizza delivery people to set the pizza down and walk away after I hand the money to them. I am glad this was different.” 

“yeah, normally i get weird looks as it is... probably don’t help i don’t have pants.” He said as he set the pizza nearby and then went in search of napkins and plates. Frisk blushed, forgetting he wasn’t wearing any pants and started to laugh as she took off her hoodie leaving a shirt underneath. 

“probably wasn’t expectin’ a half naked skeleton to answer the door.”

“Nor a crazy girl paying him and asking someone else to pick up the pizza.” 

“probably, not that i think he knew you were here.”

“Shit… do you think he will figure out I am me… I mean, that I am Frisk… I mean- you know what I mean.” 

“i don’t think most humans know who you are hun.” 

“Okay…” Frisk placed her hands to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief before picking up a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it. Sans came back over with napkins.  He set some down before picking up his slice to eat it.

“Crust me I love your cheesy puns.” Frisk said teasing as she continued to eat, laughing. 

“nice one.... i don’t think i could ever meat another with such a great sense of humor and not afraid to ham it up every now and then.” 

“Oh you are just “ham”burgering it up I know that at yeast couple of your friends who would cough up some dough to hear your jokes.” Frisk teased and meant it at the same time. He chuckled a little.

“or i might end up bacon in the heat from some of ‘em who don’t agree with it.” 

“Sans… I know you can come up with the best yolks I have ever heard.” She kissed his cheek after she wiped her mouth with the napkin. He smiles back.

“i’ve been known to crack a few.” He takes another bite.

“You scramble me up. Omelette you have the best jokes though.” Frisk laughed finishing her slice. He laughed at that.

“i think imma veg-out after we’re done here.” 

“Damn you win… I am out of puns.” He considered his next words as he ate the pizza.

“guess i can roll out more. though probably shouldn’t pepper-oni anyone else with ‘em like i do you.” She took his hand and made him finished his bite before kissing him lovingly. 

“I love your puns… and jokes too much.” She nuzzled into his neck. 

“wouldn’t have it any other way.” Frisk kissed his neck with a smile on her face.

“Hmmm, I can think of other ways… if I was naked and listening to your jokes might be a different way. Oh I wonder if they do standup around here?” He hadn’t actually thought of that.

“well... i have on some rare occasions.”

“You have?! That is amazing... I wish I can see you do your show once. I think you would be amazing.” Her hood covered her head again as she can feel her face become flushed again. 

“maybe i’ll do it again sometime.”

“REALLY!!” Her hood fell back as she pushed him into the bed and looked right into his eye lights. 

“THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME.” She looked at her posture, as she was now straddling him and removed herself sitting back in her original position. He looked up at her with a smile.

“sure.” 

“I am sorry. I got a little excited.” Frisk said, pulling her legs under the hoodie really embarrassed what she just did. She thought it would be pretty hot to make out with a celebrity and if it is Sans, triple points. Her heart was beating fast as thoughts went through her head. Dirty, crazy thoughts… of her pinning him backstage. She needed to think this through before saying anything now. He met her gaze.

“it’s okay, i don’t mind the view.”

“I, ummm… had some thoughts…” Frisk whispered as she pulled her arms in as well at this point she kind of looked like a weird oblong blue pillow. He gently pulled her into his lap.

“i’m not going to judge you for it.”

“I know you won’t…” She came out of her little cocoon she made. 

“It is after the show… I ummm… umm… well basically we have sex in you dressing room after I pin you there.” She said in a rush tone. He gently brushed back some hair, settling it behind her ear.

“i think i’d like that.” 

“Still… the thoughts… are pretty filthy and I shouldn’t think of you like that.” 

“why not? you’re going to be my mate soon.”

“But you are more than a sex object to me Sans, much more.” Frisk looked into his eye lights.

“i know, just cuz you think like that doesn’t make it wrong. it just means you’re really into me and i can appreciate that as much as i do the fact that i can make you laugh, that we can share our thoughts without feeling like we’re going to be judged for them... the freedom to just be us.”

“Thank you, Sans... I know I think I been a little overbearing lately, but I am so glad I decided to come to the city.” 

“overbearing? how do you figure?”

“Well… I don’t face people well. I basically ran away because I thought you dumped me. I have no ability to take shame well. I punished myself. I have a stalker boyfriend which I need to take care of… hmmm… I think that is all.” 

“hold up... do you even know the meaning of that word sweetheart? cuz while things have been, interesting, that isn’t overbearing.”

“It hasn’t?” Frisk was perplexed by the news. 

“no, because the meaning of that word is ‘unpleasantly domineering’ which means you’d have had to push stuff on me... but you haven’t. everything i’ve done since you arrived i’ve done cuz i wanted to, not cuz you made me.”

“I… I have no words, on how much I appreciate that…” She said cupping his face and looking deeply into his eye lights. He smiles gently.

“everythin’ i do is cuz i love you an’ i want to see you happy.”

“That is one of the main reasons I left and the reason I came back… for that exact reason for you. I live to see you smile Sans, although you are always smiling, but you know what I mean… I want you happy Sans. I want to make you happy and I will do whatever I can for the rest of my life to make that into a reality.” 

“i’ll spend the rest of my time proving i’m worthy of you.”

“I am not worthy of you, because of my deeds but… one day I do hope so.”

“you are to me... no matter what anyone else might say.” 

“Thank you...12 more days to the wedding… Do you want to ummm… cuddle with me?” Frisk asked thinking of her childhood days. 

“thought that’s what i was doin’ already, but yeah.”

“I mean spend the night… cuddling...” She looked up into his eye lights with an innocent smile. 

“sure.” Frisk smiled as she jumped out the bed and switched her pajamas. The simple nightgown says “My other pjs are the funny ones”. 

“cute.” She jumped into bed with him and cuddled close to him and nuzzled her face into her hoodie that he was wearing. Frisk was right it was starting to smell just like him now.

“Your smell is addicting Sans… It calms me in ways I can’t describe.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lemon ahead

“good to know.”

“Good to know I am addicted to your smell… or to you…” 

“both.” He replies as he settles his arms around her gently. Frisk settled into him and fell asleep; in the middle of the night she woke up in his arms and couldn’t help but play the game she use to when she was younger. Her hand fiddled with the hoodie and pulled it up. He was deeply asleep, snuggled against her. She snickered to herself as she began to trace his ribs with her finger and try not to wake him. Frisk gently rubbed his lower rib knowing it will get a slight reaction but she loved it anyway. A quiet moan slips from him, followed by a shiver. She giggled to herself and looked over to him making sure he was still asleep before continuing her hand traced down his spine towards his pelvis where she continued to trace.

A shudder runs through him, but he doesn’t seem to stir. Frisk was feeling bolder as she began to let her hand gently feel his thighs all the way down to his feet. He quivered a little, the magic in him stirring a bit. Frisk giggled as she looked at his face and kissed his teeth like she did when she was a teen and frenched him a little bit before pulling away and pretended to be asleep. He snuggled closer, but nothing else. She glanced over and went back to touching his ribs. 

“They are so perfect…” she murmured as she kissed a few of them. Using her hands instead of her fingers she traced his ribs. Feeling each little nick in them and enjoying the feel. The deepest one was a scar that ran across the middle, as if a reminder of things that had once been. She kissed that scar wishing she could... if she could go back. 

“I am sorry Sans…” She gently rubbed the scar. He didn’t stir, but his magic was, the soft glow giving it away. She looked at his soul, she’d never tried to touch it, the main reason was she didn’t want to hurt him. Her fingers made their way through the rib cage area and skimmed his soul gently. 

The moment her fingers touched it the soul seemed to glow brighter and he shuddered. She smiled and began to tease the soul with the tips of her fingers. Frisk loved the light it gave off and the warmth if made her feel. 

“I wish I can hold you…” She whispered to the soul. The soul pulses warmly, even as its owner whimpers from the teasing. 

“Shh… don’t want to wake your master do we?” Frisk said to it as she began to whisper things to the soul, trying to get it to come to her. Her fingers still touching the edge of it. 

“I love your master… Can I please touch you more?” The soul seems to brighten, drifting through the rib cage and phasing through it. Her eyes widen as the soul came to her as she took it gently into her hands and kissed it gently. 

“Than-” He shuddered, whimpering from the kiss. She smiled wickedly as she kissed the soul even more. Several little kisses to cover the soul. The soul glowed like a tiny star in her hands even as Sans shuddered and groaned from the pleasure. His magic had responded a lot more quickly because of it. Frisk laughed to herself as she covered her mouth looking at the excited Sans. 

“Poor Sans…” She said continuing to kiss the soul deeper and more lovingly. Another whimper following a shudder, fuck this was good... he had woken up but he’d not made any motion to indicate he had; he didn’t want to spoil her fun after all and he was more than simply enjoying this.

“I should stop… if he wakes up… he will be ummm… surprised to see his magic up… I should also resolve that too…” She placed her mouth over his magic and decided that is probably the only way she can get rid of it, other then throwing cold water on it. Her hand messaged the soul gently as she bobbed her head to get rid of the magic. He nearly gave himself away as the pleasure spiked through him. A groan slipping instead of the cry of her name, he still shuddered with the force of it. She quickly picked up the pace to release him of magic as she rubbed his soul while doing so.  _ What was I thinking Sans is going to wake up thinking I am a total perv… I think I might be…  _

He whimpered, shuddering with each movement as the pleasure was like lightning. Jolting through him from head to toe and back again. She continued mercilessly going until she can feel him on the edge as she began to put a little more pressure on the soul and really went deep on his magic. It was enough to push him over the edge. She coughed a little because of the magic but she covered her mouth quickly hoping he didn’t hear her. As she gently put his soul back into his chest.

“You slept through all that?” She whispered as she laid back down next to him. 

“You used to wake up the moment I touched your rib… before.” 

_ nope... but maybe it’s better to let you think i did... for now. _ He thought even as a shiver from the pleasure’s aftermath went through him.  _ fuck... never thought you’d do that though...  _

Frisk cuddled back under his arm and fell back to sleep. Several hours past and it is morning Frisk decided to sleep in cuddling closely to Sans. Her arms still wrapped around him like nothing happened the night before. He wondered, as he woke the next morning, if she had any idea about what she’d done or if it had been just curiosity. Well... he’d play dumb for now, but he was going to wake her up... if just a bit more differently. One hand lightly slid along her thighs, his magic snaking around her gently to slip the material off while his hand slid along her skin, gently teasing. She gently moaned as she moved slightly over and didn’t wake up right away. 

Two more of the appendages appeared and shifted beneath the material, lightly sliding along her breasts, the part that made contact with her skin seemed slick as another had shifted the material up and out of the way before encircling around her wrists, pinning her hands above her head while the two others teased each breast. Sans settled between her legs as both hands skimmed along her thighs now. 

“Sans… what the...?“ Frisk was fully awake. Her eyes wondering what was going on as her hands were pinned back but pleasure hit her quickly enough as she moaned slightly as she was still trying to figure out what he was doing.

“i wanted some cream for breakfast.” He purrs, shifting to slide down her underwear next with the extra appendages that she could now see were tentacles. Just as he had described to her that first day. With the garment disposed of he settled back down and slid his tongue along one thigh. She shuddered with the feel of his tongue against her thigh. This was unexpected of him. Did he know what she did to him last night?

“Sans… mmmmhhhmmm about last night... ohh god…” The tentacles teased her. He slid his tongue along her folds as the two tentacles slid along her breasts, teasing pleasure from her as well.

“I may … Fuck… Fuccckk…” She moaned pulling against the one tentacle holding her hands down as her body arched into him as her body increased in pleasure that he was giving her. His tongue slowly probed past the folds, sliding along the warm flesh beneath, exploring the new “territory” slowly. Her hands gripped the sheets behind her head as she rolled her eyes back in pleasure. 

“Sans... oh fuck… I touched… your… Oh god…” She moaned and felt herself shiver with pleasure. He slowly shifted to slide his tongue into the warm cavern beyond, her moans egging him on. His tongue slowly sliding along her walls. She couldn’t believe he was doing this to her as moaned as she her body started to heat up by his touch and each wave of pleasure kept crashing into her as her vision clouded with pleasure.

“F-... oh… god...” He probed deeper, sliding his tongue along each part, searching out that spot he knew was there somewhere. He wanted to make her feel the pleasure she had given him yesterday. As for the night before, he would ask first. As he found that spot her body arched forward as she quickly became a moaning mess as he teased it mercilessly. She bit her lip as her body wanted more of it as she grinded closer to him. His hands gently gripped her hips as he continued to tease that spot, the tentacles teasing her nipples, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her body arched deeply into him as her hands strain hard against the tentacle holder her hands down before her womanhood clasped over his slippery tongue sending her over the edge. 

“Oh... good morning to you too…” Frisk said trying to catch her breath. The magic disappeared and he settled next to her with a satisfied smile. 

“Umm… what made you do that Sans?” Her blush returning, trying to figure out if he knew what she did or not.

“well you did it to me and i was thinking about it last night but that didn’t happen... so i figured it would be a nice morning snack...” 

“A-a s-snack…I thought… that maybe… because of… never mind.” She got out of the bed, feeling her legs buckle a little from what just happened. He gently caught her in his magic, grinning. 

“because of last night? nah, that wasn’t my reason.” She landed back on to the bed.

“The shower incident, you are talking about right…” He considered it, that was more of a statement than a question. 

“that sounds less like a question and more like a statement... and why would you even ask that?” 

“Umm.. because…. Ummm… You know I am just confusing our times together… that is it, yep…” Frisk needed to get out of there quick. 

“if you say so.” He decided if she wasn’t going to mention it, though he had guessed she’d almost confessed it during the pleasure, then he wasn’t going to say anything. For now anyway.

“Ummm… anyway, we should... ummm, do a shot or something because… I am feeling really really nervous… and well. “ She was messing with her hair and kept glancing down trying to avoid eye contact. 

“i’ll make you a bit.” He replies and slips from the bed to dress and head to the kitchen.  Frisk took the time to get dressed as she was about to grab a hoodie she decided not to pick it up. Instead grabbing a jacket instead to go over her shirt and wore a skirt instead of pants. She went back to the bed and waited for Sans to return. 

“I am ... trying a new look. Is it okay?” Frisk said still feeling self conscious. 

“you look nice.” He replied with a smile, having gotten dressed while she was choosing her attire. 

“Thanks Sans... about that shot, maybe some courage and I can then… maybe…” She played with her jacket, debating on putting on the hoodie still as she kept glancing at the luggage. After a few minutes later he had the drink mixed up and handed it to her, he also checked to make sure the flask was full.  She took a sip of the drink allowing the magic soothe her a little as she continued to drink the drink she could feel her confidence build up and she felt better enough so that she felt she can tackle anything at this moment.

“Ask me anything Sans… I think I can take on any question.” Frisk said boldly and proudly tugging at her jacket to puff out her chest a bit.

“anything huh? okay.... when did you have your first fantasy?” 

“My very first fantasy happened around 13… but that one was a simple kiss one. After the whole … incident, around 14-15 I dreamt of more deeper things. I began to touch and doing things to your body… at night… nothing bad … I swear.” Frisk blushed recalled the last night.

“i wouldn’t think it would be bad.”

“... It is still kind of perverted though… not something you should do to someone while they are sleeping.” Frisk said quietly taking the shot straight up and started to drink some from the flask holding her finger up trying to gather her courage up again.

“Okay… ummm, go ahead ask another question…” She felt a little more nervous than earlier. 

“i don’t think i’d mind it though even if it was that.” He says after a moment’s thought. 

“Really? I... might have, done something…” Frisk said, brushing her hair back nervously.

“long as it’s you... no, can’t say i would. i trust you.” She bit her bottom lip as as she set the drink down on the nightstand. Frisk then took Sans’ hands and looked into his eye lights.

“I… ummm, may have touched you last night… I might have touched your soul and for some reason it made you super ummm… excited; so I gave you a blow job while rubbing your soul... I … shouldn’t have done that… I sound so perverted now.” She felt ashamed by her actions. 

“the soul is a very sensitive thing sweetheart. i’d be surprised if you didn’t get that sort of reaction. in truth... well... it’s not perverted... but, something like that... only really is allowed if the soul in question trusts you.” 

“Your soul... trusts me... You… trust me?” Frisk said almost in disbelief. Not really knowing how to respond to that.

“yeah, i do. even with... everything... i trust you won’t hurt me. it was a risky thing... but, i had a feelin’ i’d be in good hands, lettin’ ya hold it.”

“Wait a minute… you were awake? Why didn’t you say anything then?” She said curiously.

“hmmm, well... pretty sure i was preoccupied at the time... plus you did say something about bein’ embarrassed... i think.” 

“I was…am-… umm.. thanks. I, ummm, didn’t want you mad at me for getting you so excited and so I gave you a blow job… To not wake up with a thing.” Frisk blushed.

“why would i be mad at you for that?” 

“I don’t know... “ Frisk looked away feeling nervous. 

“This is still new to me, relationships like this…” 

“honestly it’s new to me too, but... i had so many regrets from back then... i decided that if i ever got a second chance, i’d risk it. i’d take those risks i was afraid to before.” Frisk kissed his teeth gently.

“I-I know… ummm, maybe today we can... visit your brother.” Frisk said a little optimistic.

“if you want.” 

“I want to and with you by my side… I know I can do it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wonders/cares/doesn't recognize who is who... : 
> 
> PM1 - Sans  
> Metabot - Mettaton  
> Determined1 - Frisk  
> Lizard1 - Alphys
> 
> Any guesses as to what the PM stands for? It IS an abbreviation and no Shippo7842, you can't guess because you helped make this!


End file.
